A Fabian Policy
by platform-shoes12
Summary: Sasuke left Sakura with his unborn child unkowingly. After 5 years, Sasuke's back, he's forced to teach the preschoolers for 2 yrs punishment & he doesn't know where Sakura is and why a certain little girl in his class looks strangely a lot like him.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.  
No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

**A Fabian Policy**

by platform-shoes12  
.

_.PROLOGUE._

* * *

_**.**_

_**Five years ago…**_

.

"You're what?!"

.

_The clouds looked vengeful. It was gray and heavy and it cried angry tears._

.

"Sakura, I—"

.

_Then the wind blew—it was bitter and howling. _

_Could it be that the earth was trying to commiserate with what was happening?_

.

"Why, Sasuke-kun? Why are you leaving?"

_She was confused and hurt. She wanted answers. She wanted to know. Why is this happening now? Of all times, why now?_

.

"We discussed this before!"_The man snapped and she flinched. He cannot understand why she's acting like this. She said she'd understand. She said it is okay. And now she's acting like a victim—like he's betraying her all of a sudden. Didn't she promise she'd support him?_

.

"Are you leaving because of me?" _Her voice broke and her eyes watered. _

.

"No, I—"

.

"Are you regretting your decision to stay with me?"

.

"No, Sakura…I'm—"

.

"You don't love me, do you? That's why you're leaving." _Kami, why can't she let him finish talking? He ran a hand through his hair. She's being childish._

.

.

"Stop it."_He gritted out. This pointless conversation has gone on long enough. _

.

"I never took you for a liar, Sasuke-kun. I thought…I thought…"_Her shoulders shook as she tried to keep her sobs at bay._

.

"Look, Sakura. I love you. But you know from the very start of this relationship that this time _will come_! We talked about this. _You said_ you'd understand!"

.

_He was starting to lose his cool. This was supposed to be an easy farewell. She was supposed to kiss him and wish him luck. Not this. She wasn't supposed to hold him back.__ He was exasperated and it started to show on his face. _

.

"I do understand!" she retorted, "You have your goals…you have your plans. And none of it includes me, apparently! I thought I'm reason enough for you to stay."

.

_Why __can't he __understand? She was acting like this because she was scared! It's not about her at all. She would let him leave for his vengeance any other time, just not __now__. Not when she needed him the most. And she can't tell him she's scared because he's bound to ask __why. __This was hardly the setting she'd imagined when she told him what she __was __sure to be a good news!_

_The man reached for the woman in an attempt to pacify her…_

.

"Sakura—"

_His voice begged her to understand._

.

"Why?"

_The woman began to sob…but she didn't push him away. Maybe if she'd just let him touch her, he'll remember what he's leaving behind. Maybe he'd realize that she's more important than hunting his brother down. Maybe this time, love will conquer all—like what she'd read from that pocketbook her best friend lent her. Maybe..._

.

"_Don't_ make me choose between you and my goals. You know that I won't do that."

.

_And with that came the horrible realization._

"You already did…you already did…"_He has chosen. And the choice wasn't her._

_The man embraced her sagging form…if only to keep her standing._

.

"Please, Sakura—please understand—"_He tried his best to make her see reason. He has to leave. His informants have finally sighted his brother. He can't afford to be wasting time like this._

.

"I can't really stop you now, can I? No matter what I do, I can't stop you."_The resignation in her voice was apparent._

.

"You can't. I'm sorry. Just take care of yourself, okay? Promise me you will.**" **_And he was flooded with relief. She finally understood._

.

"…" _She didn't answer_. _What was she supposed to say? _

.

"Look, if anything bad happens to you when I'm gone, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

_She stiffened at those words and pulled away from him. Her eyes hardened and narrowed. He tried to reach for her again but she slapped his hands away._

"I hope you would."She gritted out. "I hope you'll never forgive yourself, you bastard."

.

.

_And she ran away. She couldn't bear to be close to him and know that all of it was temporary. He was hurting her __damn it._

.

_He sighed and ran after her and knocked her out before she could go further. She was in no condition to go run back to their house. Who knows what else she'd do if left to her own devices with the mood she's having? He carried her to their house, left her on their bed, and left thru the window.  
_.

.

He was gone.

* * *

I'm Haruno Sakura. I have pink hair and jade green eyes. I'm twenty-two and a proud single-mommy of four-year old Haruno Mikomi. And this…

…is the story of my screwed-up life.

* * *

_TBC_

**Platform-shoes12's note: I decided to continue writing again now that I'm done with university life. I'm a certified statistician now, yehey!**

**I hope you enjoyed this. This is another re-write. I just decided this story has to follow another direction if I am to escape the block that has so mercilessly trapped me. Expect to have the plot a little different than before.**


	2. 1: Genesis

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto but I DO own a pair of kick ass kitty heels.  
No copyright infringement intended._

_Chapter dedicated to _wulfgirl1 _for being the first to review._

* * *

**A Fabian Policy**

~platform-shoes12  
.

_.GENESIS._

_._

_._

_White walls, white sheets, white blinds, white everything. I hoped I was dead. So maybe I AM dead. They did say something about heaven being made up of white things after all._

I inwardly snorted. _If only that were the case..._

_But nooooo, the sterile scent is a dead giveaway. I do believe heaven doesn't smell like antiseptic. So that leaves…_

_...the hospital. And this time, I'm not on duty._

_._

_._

"Sakura! I'm so glad you're awake! Fortunately for you, Neji-kun was on patrol. He saw you collapse through his Byaakugan and so he brought you here and—"

_._

_I tuned out whatever Tenten is saying. Really, I don't need anyone gushing at me right now._

.

"—then you were bleeding and we realized that you're pregnant. But don't worry! Your baby is safe now."

.

"Get out." I ground out.

_._

_She just had to rub it in the Neji is here, IN the village, WITH her. While Sasuke's NOT in the village and definitely NOT with me. _Okay, perhaps I was being unfair to Tenten. She did not mean that, I'm sure. But right now, I don't care. I can't bring myself to care.

She paused. Clearly, she wasn't used to me exhibiting this kind of behavior.

.

"Sakura-chan? Is there a—"

.

I sighed. I know I could have asked a little more nicely—but...

.

"I want to be alone. Get _out_."

.

"Oh, okay—" Well, _finally._

.

The door closed. And then I felt it.

Damn. I'm crying.

* * *

Six months after the hospital incident, my water broke.

It was May 26 when I delivered the baby.

"_Sakura, push!"_

"_Aaaaaaaaaah…"_

_._

I couldn't even point out where the pain is coming from anymore. It hurt everywhere!

.

"_Push harder! Take a deep breath and-"_

.

"_Ha. Ha. Ha. Aaaaah!"_

I pushed with all my strength—there wasn't much left.

.

"—_push! Just one more and—"_

"_Aaaaaaaah!"_

.

"—_we're done."_

I was tired. I guess undergoing labor for fourteen hours does that to you.

Sweat covered my body and I could smell blood everywhere. I could taste the pain…the pain that served as my food for six months of waiting for _him_. And still he didn't come back. And though I could feel pain from almost every part of my body, nothing was more painful than the realization that I went through all this _alone_.

No mother should be going through this _alone_.

But I did. And it's HIS entire fault.

.

Then I heard a baby cry…it is not mine. It SHOULD NOT be mine. I can't accept...it.

.

"_Congratulations, Sakura! It's a—"_ Shishou was clearly ecstatic about the baby. But I can't bring myself to share her joy.

.

I covered my ears using the pillows. I don't want to know whether it's a girl or a boy. I just want...

.

"_Get that thing out of here! Get that thing out of here!"_

.

Despite my body's weakened state, I still managed to shout and thrash on my bed.

"_Sakura—"_

"_I said take it out!"_

_I heard faint sounds from the background. It sounded something like "Shizune, take the baby out for a while, please." Then I heard the door close and the sound of a baby wailing finally vanished but then—_

_._

_SLAP!_

-Tsunade-shishou…did she just? Did she just slap me? That just beats the need for sedatives.

"_Don't you dare start with me, Sakura. Don't you dare." _She was seething and I am too. I glared at her. How dare she slap me?

"_You don't know anything! Leave. Me. Alone!"_ I screamed at her_._

.

She doesn't know the pain, both inside and out. She doesn't know how hard it is to realize that you gave birth to a fatherless child. She's never been a mother…she's never labored and she doesn't have any right to sermon me as if she knows everything…anything. She cannot understand.

.

"_Don't blame your child for—"_

"_I'm telling you, it's not a child! It's a...thing!"_

I felt another slap hit my face, harder, this time. What the**—**

.

"_She's you daughter. You only have each other now. Love her. Love everything about her."_

_._

"_It's HIS daughter."_

.

"_Look," _I heard the hint of exasperation on shishou's voice, _"prove that she doesn't need her father. You know that you love her deep inside, Sakura. Remember the time when you learned that she's growing inside you? You were very happy, right? You love her."_

.

I remember that day very well.

.

"_That was before that bastard left me. Everything changes, hokage-sama."_

"_If you don't love the child, why didn't you opt for abortion?"_

"_I waited for him. I thought he would come back…"_

"_Then you thought wrong."_

I snorted. "_Ha! You think I don't know that?"_

There was a pause._ "Do you really hate the child?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Won't you give her a chance?"_

"_I—" _I frowned. A chance...

.

"_Just hold her and after that, you tell me if you still hate her and I'll do what is necessary after that."_

.

"_I… yes, I presume that would be alright."_ I've never felt more tired in my entire life_._

_._

The door opened and Shizune came with a bundle in her arms. She left it on my side before exiting with Tsunade-shishou.

I was scared to look at the creature…but I did look at it anyway. It's there, after all. I couldn't just ignore it the whole time, right?

I lifted it on my arms and I realized how stupid I was. _My daughter_ is beautiful…achingly beautiful. She looked exactly like her father. She's rosy pale; she had soft inky hair and the patrician features her father has. I had yet to see the eyes though. And I don't know why I suddenly felt excited.

* * *

Mikomi is her name. I named her after the word _hope._

_._

Did you know how it felt to have something so small in your arms? To look at it and know that its heart is beating?

From that day I first held her, I looked forward to her firsts. The first time she opened her eyes and I learned that they are green like mine…the first time she cried because she's hungry…the first word she said…the first time she sat, rolled, stood, and walked…everything about her is beautiful and to think I almost robbed myself of the chance to meet her.

And now, she's taking her first steps to preschool where I know, she'd have her first taste of the destructive prowess of secrecy.

* * *

Waiting is the most important thing that we can do for the one we love. But it also proves one thing. As it goes, it can also change our mind.

Sasuke was back after five years. He's still the same handsome looking man I fell in love with. Before, every time I looked at him what I felt was longing and affection. I even thought, "I'm so lucky I have someone like him loving me." But now, when I look at him, I can only feel the burning pain, the anger, and resentment that grew each day that passed without him coming back. _Five years _is hardly a joking matter after all.

We haven't really...seen each other even if a month has already passed since he returned. It's just that, I don't think I could face him and restrain myself from punching him until his bloody and battered. It's not as if I'm scared.

.

Okay, fine, maybe a _little_. But...I'm just not ready. I'm hence grateful for all the help I get from my friends and Tsunade-shishou. Somehow, they've made him believe I was in some sort of a mission.

I heard from the news circulating about the village that his punishment was to teach at the academy's pre-school department for two years. Quite light considering what _the bastard _has done. Then again, it's not my place to bestow punishments.

It was too late when I learned of that though. Mikomi, _my_ daughter, turned four, four months ago and I already enrolled her to senior casa level. I think she's too smart to start at nursery and she's smart enough to pass kindergarten (junior casa). And so she'll start at prep—exactly the level where _the bastard _was assigned. I seriously contemplated pulling her out of the class but that would only raise suspicions. At least, I got the consolation of having the hokage and a few important people backing me up and letting me enroll her without giving out too much info on the forms I filled up: like surnames and such. Then again, if Sasuke does check the forms, he would be curious why a form looks so lacking on info. And he would begin snooping—yes, snooping, the dog that he is. _Hmpf. _Although I must say, it's really not a matter of _if _he discovers the truthbut of _when _he discovers the truth.

Right now, there are too many variables and too few constants to actually pinpoint and decide what to do. But two things I'm sure of are: that Sasuke doesn't know where I am and that he has a daughter existing.

And it's going to _stay_ that way. For as long as I can help it.

* * *

I watched Mikomi walk away from me as she entered the gates of the academy. She turned to face me to wave before finally blending in with the crowd.  
.

_Good luck, ai…you're going to need it._

* * *

"Kids, sit down." Sasuke was trying to tame this wild bunch without snapping at them. So far, the only one who was quietly sitting was a girl with…_wait a minute!_

She looks exactly like him when he was a child…except for the all too familiar green eyes, of course. He brushed the thought aside. He hasn't seen Sakura for a month now since he returned. Besides, if she's pregnant back then, she would've told him. Right?

Sasuke sat down behind his desk in front and covered his face with his hands. It would've been waaay easier if he could just summon his snake and terrify the kids enough to make them sit still even for just _five seconds. _But noooo. He has to be all diplomatic and _do not scare them or I'll break every single bone in your body THRICE. _He grimaced at the poorly veiled threat of the fifth. _Diplomatic._ How on earth is he going to be diplomatic when the kids are vent on waging war against his nerves? So he ended up thinking of ways on how to shut them up _diplomatically_.

After a few minutes, he realized everything was quiet. _Kuso!_ He thought. _They're going to put me up for execution if I let those kids out. _He immediately slid his hands off his face and opened his eyes and was...shocked. He didn't know what to expect but it certainly wasn't the anxious faces with wide eyes huddled around him.

.

"Are...are you crying, sensei?" A kid asked.

.

"I—"

.

"Gomen for being noisy, sensei." Another kid remarked as he looked at his shoes.

.

"Hn. I would cry if all of you won't sit down on your proper places." For one second he couldn't believe he was that desperate to say that. Then the kids dispersed and obediently took their seats and he decided it was worth it. His eyes landed on the kid who looks a lot like him again and caught her rolling her eyes. Well, _what the hell._

Now that the kids are all calmed down, he started. "First, introduce your selves so that we could know each other. Tell me your name, your likes, dislikes, and your goal."

"You go first, sensei!"

And he was overwhelmed with deja vu. "Hn. I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I like tomatoes and my wife. I dislike a lot of things. I already achieved my first goal. So, who's next?"

A girl with dirty blonde hair and light brown almond eyes stood. "I'm Nara Michiko. I like flowers, my okaa-san, and otou-san, and my friends. I dislike ramen and bullies. My goal is…I don't know yet! How can you ask so difficult questions, sensei? We're only kids!"

Sasuke twitched when the girl's eyes started to glaze over and she looked like she's about to cry.

Never did he find his self in a more frightening situation. He knows how to deal with traps, enemies, fan girls, an empty stomach, a rampaging Sakura, and the like…but crying children? _Zero._

"You don't have to answer the questions you find difficult, okay?" Kids could be a handful, really. He resisted the urge to press the heel of his hands to his eyes.

"Hai! Arigato ne, sensei!" The girl's face lit up and she sat.

"Who's next?" No one raised their hand. "Well, let's see. How about you?" He pointed at the girl who intrigued him. The girl slowly stood and looked outside, "I'm Mikomi."

_._

_._

_"Mikomi-chan...Whatever happens, never tell your sensei and your classmates who aren't you friends that you're a Haruno and that I'm your okaa-san. If you'd tell them, both of us will be in danger. Okaa-san will be in danger. Would you want that?"_

_._

_._

"What's your surname?" He asked.

_._

_._

_"Of course not, kaa-san! But Michiko knows and Naruto-ojisan, Hinata-obaasan, and-"_

_"It's alright. They're your okaa-san's friends."_

Her eyes gleamed with suspicion. "Hai."

_"Okay, ai, take care!"_

.

.

"I- I…"

.

The kids laughed. "She doesn't have a surname because she doesn't have an otou-san! Her otou-san left her okaa-san before—" a girl with obnoxious red hair and cerulean eyes shouted for all to hear.

"Urusai!" Mikomi yelled and everyone was silent. She was clenching her fists. Sasuke was...surprised to say the least. This girl had more authority than he does when it comes to this class.

"I like playing kunai target practice and my okaa-san. I dislike pink, bright colors, flowers, and sweets. I also dislike my face because it reminds my okaa-san of my otou-san," she took a deep breath before continuing, "My goal is to graduate someday as the number one rookie of the year and kill a certain man."

A kid started to cry, "She's being scary sensei!"

Sasuke silently observed the girl. She was still looking outside. "Seat." Mikomi sat and ignored the crying lass. _I've had enough of crying children for one morning._

Other kids introduced themselves and the rest was uneventful. Well, maybe except for a few kids who were...quite bizarre in their interests.

Like that boy from the back who claimed he liked _pulling the heads of his sister's dolls and setting them on fire._ And disliked _clothes _in general.

Or that freckled boy next to him whose goal was to create the biggest booger ball in history and have it displayed in a place of honor near the Hokage Tower.

Or that little girl who fidgeted a lot and said she _very much likes the smell of freshly cut fingernails and the sensation of having the eyebrow plucked from her face. _

Soon they started lessons like writing and reading, basic arithmetic, and a pre-discussion of chakra basics.

Then the bell rang signaling that it's time for dismissal. The children fought each other as they hurried out the door. Meanwhile Mikomi stayed as she waited for the crowd to disperse before standing to leave. She was about to exit the door when she heard her sensei.

"Mikomi, please stay." The little girl stopped on her tracks but she didn't turn to face her sensei.

"Gomen, Sensei but okaa-san is waiting."

"One question, who's your okaa-san?" _whatever happens, never tell your sensei and your classmates who aren't you friends that you're a Haruno and that I'm your okaa-san..._

"Hm." She walked out. It was not her sensei's business. She's not going to tell him.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke is not easily surprised. Heck, just his possession of the Sharingan would explain a lot. But the girl...well, that girl surprised him.

He had not expected a child to be so...reticent and subdued, especially in the presence of her peers (even _he _as a child wasn't that...silent). Not to mention, she looked like a carbon copy of him when he was that age. She even has the exact bluish-raven hair he has. And if _that _doesn't spell f-i-s-h-y then he doesn't know what would.

He leaned back on his chair. He is definitely not that obtuse to just forget about the clues. Something fishy is going on and he's about to cast his hook and bait to find it.

* * *

_TBC_

* * *

**Platform-shoes12's note: Here is the second installment of A Fabian Policy. Thanks to all those who put this story on alert and on their list of favorites.**

**Special thanks to all those who reviewed:**

shockmyworld12

SasuSaku'sLittleGrl

cutecookiechick

itachimeri1989

lucy-chan18

Cardboard

–_to answer your question, of course she wouldn't name her daughter Uchiha (Even if she's married to him, i guess pride does that). Like single moms, they use their maiden name._

BlueSword23

FlameHazel

Sonia**—**_thanks for the reminder! I'll try to update faster._

RosyPaths**—**_I hope this chapter answered your question._

insaneanimelover

-my-name-is-V-

TragedyDawl

irune_1008

angelaurora7777—_I hope this chapter answered your question._

gold sea glass—_she will, and he should wish he hasn't gone back. hehe_

no tears left to cry—_I __hope this chapter__answered__your question._

vicki is a mermaid princess

xXLittleMissKissXx

animegurl298

TrueLighT

'Winter-Cherry Blossom875'

SensualCatWoman—_I love you! that's very flattering but don't be afraid to criticize me._

cherryblossomdream

writingtitan

wulfgirl1—_this chapter is dedicated to you._

**To all of those who spared some of their time to read this, thank you, again. And I hope you'll still review.  
**


	3. 2: Ecclesiastes

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto but I DO own a pair of kick ass kitty heels.  
No copyright infringement intended._

_Dedicated to TrueLight for being such a great PM-buddy and for being one helluva Genius._

* * *

**A Fabian Policy**

~platform-shoes12  
.

_.ECCLESIASTES._

.

.

I know I said it's only a matter of _when _Sasuke will come around all this monkey business but I did not expect it to be _this soon_. Am I not allowed even a small reprieve? I mean, I have gone _enough _troubles to earn me good karma points.

Right?

.

Couldn't fate just strike him with a bout of denseness—even just for a short while? No? _-Le Sigh-_ My point, exactly...yeah, so excuse me while I groan a little.

* * *

Today, I decided to do grocery shopping so I left the task of picking up my little girl to Naruto. I know, _I know_. Some of you might be thinking how neglectful I have become when it comes to my maternal responsibilities. Picking up you daughter on her first day of school is really essential to a little girl's memory and to pick something so trivial like grocery shopping over spending time with your daughter is really not good when you're trying (very HARD) to build a motherly image. Trust me; I don't even know what possessed me to do that. But, ever heard of the maxim, "all things work together for good"? One thing for sure is that having Naruto pick-up Mikomi-chan turned out to be for the best.

* * *

Just barely an hour ago, Tsunade-shishou asked me to show up at the Hokage Tower for something important. I thought it was a hoax…the last time she did this the 'something important' is actually "get me a bottle of sake". Nevertheless, I went to the Hokage Tower to attend to my master.

When the door opened, I was shell-shocked when a projectile was sent my way crashing on the wall a few centimeters away from my head.

"What's your problem, Tsunade-shishou?" I asked quite irately. Had that been thrown a little more carelessly, I would've been nursing a huge bruise on my cheek right now. The fact that I can heal it in a jiffy does not stand to reason.

.

"Take a seat."

.

"I'd rather stand." I stomped my feet in indignation. _Well, after THROWING a marble paper weight at me…you think?_

.

"I'm not kidding around. Now do as I say!" Sheesh. _Someone woke up at the wrong side of the bed…_

.

I obediently sat and waited for her to calm down…turned out that I'd be the one who needed to calm down when I heard her next words.

.

.

"Sasuke _is _suspecting."

.

* * *

I froze. "W-what are you saying exactly, Tsunade-shishou?" Surely, he couldn't have picked up on the—

I heard an audible sigh. "He went here earlier. He's asking for your whereabouts."

"D-did y-you…"

"No, I didn't. This is something that should be settled by the two of you."

I can't help but let out a sigh of relief. "What happened?"

And the tale began.

* * *

I was looking out the windows of this office when the doors banged open. I'm a little tipsy, you know? From those sake and all…and I am mad because someone had the nerve to disturb my peaceful break. Plus, the noise is making my head _hurt_. You have to give merit to my brain. I remembered all this even when I'm under the influence of alcohol.

"_Where is Sakura?"_

I recognized the voice. And Sakura, you know how I love pissing off that Uchiha? Almost like my love for sake. Which says...much. Anyway, for the sake of pissing him off further, I slowly—_slowly—_turned to face him with a quirked brow.

"_I asked a question."_

He was so serious, it bordered on hilarious!–

"_Yes, I heard."_

"_Where is she?"_

–And he was fuming!—

"_I do not answer to anyone."_

"_Just tell me you old hag!"_

-and he had the nerve to insult me, that brat—

"_Why are you looking for her?"_

"_Of course I want to see her, she's my wife!"_

Of course I laughed.

"_Funny, don't you think? So you forgot that you have a wife for how many years again? Five."_

"_You don't know anything."_

"_Then I suppose we are on equal standing."_

-his frown deepened. Oh I love getting on his nerves!—

"_I don't understand."_

"_As expected." _I motioned for him to take a seat and no! I didn't say anything so stop glaring at me, you midget.

"_What are you trying to say?"_ He asked.

"_You have something important to __**tell**__ her, have you not?"_

"_Not exactly."_

"_You have something to __**ask **__her, then."_

"_Hn."_

Bull's eye. I kind of figured out where his thoughts are leading. I suppose the two of them met already…and I meant _him _and _your daughter_.

"_Sakura will show up when she wants to."_

"_This is important."_

"_I know. But you can't expect her to come waltzing back to you after all that's happened, can you?"_

"_Hn. You know what I'm talking about, don't you?" _And his eyes were narrowed at me.

I shrugged. _"I'd like to think so. But honestly, I don't."_ I was afraid that I'm making everything obvious and so I decided to backpedal a bit.

He stood and walked away without so much of a 'thanks'. I didn't expect him to, anyway. When he closed the door behind him…I focused chakra to my ears just to make sure I wouldn't miss anything. You know how Uchihas tend to speak to themselves, right? And I'm right! I heard him mutter something in the lines of

_Time to end this hide-and-seek, dear wife._

I don't remember exactly if he really said _dear_, but that's the gist of it.

* * *

I had to thank Tsunade-shishou for keeping omerta.

I started my way home then. By the way, do you know how hard it is to walk and balance all those grocery bags while holding a scarf over your head in place? Right, on with the narrative.

So, I was deep in thought when I felt my load lighten a bit. I nervously looked up and saw my former sensei.

"Yo!"

"Ohayo, Kakashi-sensei!" I smiled and didn't argue when he took the rest of the grocery bags.

His eyes crinkled and I assumed that he's smiling. "Why are you wearing a shawl over your head? Finally ashamed of pink hair?"

_A bittersweet smile crept to my face. Both of us know what's going on but Kakashi-sensei's cool like that._

"Hai. That fact is a bitter pill to swallow indeed, but I'll come around it." I smiled.

Fifteen minutes later, we're finally in front of the apartment where Mikomi and I stay. "What brought you here, Kakashi-sensei?"

"I'm visiting my favorite daughter." He said proudly.

I laughed. Kakashi-sensei has always deemed his self as Mikomi's reputed father and my daughter is surprisingly fine with it.

"I'm sure she'll be glad." I opened the door after removing the scarf that was on my head.

"Mikomi-chan, look who I brought with me!"

Mikomi looked up from the picture book she was perusing and immediately jumped when she saw who it was.

"Chichi !" Kakashi caught her when she jumped at him. "Mikomi-chan! What have you been doing while I'm gone?"

"Naruto-ojisan helped me with my math homework."

"It would be better if we check your answers then." A pillow was thrown at my former sensei's direction.

"I'm glad I could help." Naruto interjected and sent a knowing look at me. "Sakura, can we talk for a minute?"

"Of course, Naruto. Ai, don't be a handful to sensei, ne?"

"Aa."

* * *

"I saw Mikomi-chan _skipping_ towards me. That isn't something you see everyday so I sensed that your daughter's up to something." Naruto said in a hurried whisper. He leaned on the kitchen counter.

.

"_Naruto-ojisan!"_

"_Mikomi-chan? Aren't we happy to-ugh!"_

.

"Mikomi-chan threw her self at me and told me that she wants to be carried home."

.

"_Are you sure, Mikomi-chan?"_

"_Hai. Naruto-ojisan. I want to be…pampered today!"_

.

"I grinned at her. Something's bothering her, that much is obvious."

.

"_And why is that, Mikomi-chan?"_

"_I want to feel like," _and she was fiddling with the hem of her shirt, _"I have my real otou-san today."_

.

"Then I noticed an all too familiar chakra lurking. I assume that _he_ followed her when she went out of the room. Maybe he thought that the kid's mother will pick her up."

.

"I think I know what you're talking about." I finally talked.

.

"I think _he _is suspecting already. Perhaps he saw the resemblance they share but he's in denial. You know how the teme can be such a prick. He wants a one hundred percent guarantee before he decides what will be his conclusion regarding the matter."

.

I sighed. What can I do? Sasuke _is _Sasuke.

.

"I also think Mikomi's having a hard time at school. She told me that kids bullied her today. When she was introducing herself, the kids jeered at her and told her that she doesn't have a dad. Don't you think she has the right to know who her dad is?"

"Naruto, I'd like to think that you know what you're talking about." I felt anger rising within me. How could he even suggest that?

This is a losing battle—I know. But I will, in absolutely no way, give up this fight.

.

"Sakura-chan, sure you're hurt when he left; but do you realize the traumatic childhood you're forcing your daughter to go through with all this? She can't even tell who her mother is to her _sensei _because she said you said she can't tell or the two of you would be in danger. Honestly, Sakura-chan, what are you thinking?"

It was really _weird _to have Naruto—of all people—admonishing me like this. It isn't as if he has any experience in raising a child, and now he's confronting me like this? I opened my mouth to speak but a little voice interrupted.

.

"Okaa-san! Chichi told me we'll go kunai target practice today! Can I go out? Please!"

I smiled at my daughter. She isn't this talkative and happy most of the time. On the contrary, she often stays quiet with her face blank. It's indeed amazing how Kakashi-sensei can change everything just by being around her.

"Okay, Ai. Be careful!" I looked at Naruto and mouthed "we'll continue this later." I walked out of the kitchen and reminded Kakashi-sensei to bring Mikomi back before 6. The mosquitoes will attack around that time and I wouldn't want my daughter to be feasted on by those bloodsuckers.

"Don't worry, we'll be back!" Kakashi-sensei waved as he heaved my daughter up his back. I knew I do not have to be worried; he's surprisingly on time when it comes to Mikomi. Plus, you can't see that orange book around when he comes here. When they were out the door, Naruto and I continued our conversation.

* * *

Fifteen minutes before six. I smiled. Kakashi-sensei will be on time. I knew I made the right choice when I allowed Mikomi-chan to go with him…

_…or not…_

The back door in the kitchen banged open and in came a panting Kakashi. What the—and then I realized it was a clone.

.

"_Sakura, something's come up. Mikomi will be back there a little later. Explanation will follow. Don't worry, she's safe with me. Code Red."_

.

And somehow, I know _exactly_ what he's talking about.

* * *

TBC

* * *

**Platform-shoes12's note: Here's the third installment of A Fabian Policy. I hope all of those who posted signed reviews received a reply. Let's greet xXLittleMissKissXx an advance happy birthday! She has the same birthday with our beloved Mikomi-chan! Questions are welcome!**

**IMPORTANT: because of my poor skills in mathematics, I would have to revise something that has come to my attention, big thanks to **_**bluehinata96**_**, SAKURA is 22!**

**Thanks to all those who posted a review. I hope I already answered your queries:**

PiecesHateScorpios

Ayano-Chan

lunasakura17

darkpeatle202

AkiraxArika

Sakurachan623

alltootroublesome

LustedShadow

gold sea glass

slavetothekeyboard

writingtitan

Sakura Uchiha123

Cardboard

xladykittyx

Sakuranata

BlueSword23

TragedyDawl

Terrified of Logic

insaneanimelover

sonia

bluehinata96

Wulfgirl1

cutecookiechick

-my-name-is-V-

sakurasapprentice7

itachimeri1989

xXLittleMissKissXx

lucy-chan18

.Angel

Momiji Haruka

no tears left to cry

vicki is a mermaid princess

Kaelin

'Winter-Cherry Blossom875'

FellxMurth

cherryblossomdream

violentreaction16

TrueLighT

xxxVanstarxxx


	4. 3: Deuteronomy

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto but I DO own a carnation pink wall with floral curtains.  
No copyright infringement intended._

_This chapter is dedicated to PiecesHateScorpios because her reviews are awesome._

* * *

**A Fabian Policy**

~platform-shoes12  
.

_.DEUTERONOMY._

.

.

"Chichi, it's six in the evening." Mikomi reminded the silver-haired jounin before blowing her inky bangs out of sheer ennui. She was seated on a worn couch inside the jounin's apartment.

"Relax, Mikomi-chan. I already sent a bunshin to tell your ka-san that you'll be home later." He poured some milk to a glass and handed it to the girl.

The four-year old frowned. "I don't like milk."

"You need it. Don't you want to grow?" Kakashi coaxed the girl to take it.

"That's overused. I hear almost all mommies tell that to kids."

"Well then, don't you want to grow boobs or something?"

Mikomi glared at the jounin. "I wonder how will kaa-san react when I tell her you just talked to me about growing _boobs_."

_Violently, for sure_ Kakashi though and suppressed a shudder. "Just drink it, will you?" He slumped on an easy chair as he twirled a kunai on his hand. After a glaring contest with Sakura's daughter, the girl finally yielded and took a sip of the revolting beverage.

"Chichi?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did we teleport here? If we're not going home, we must've continued practicing kunai target instead of coming here only to force me to drink this."

"Mikomi-chan?"

"Hai?"

"Shut up." Mikomi glared at the jounin.

"Chichi, I saw my sensei at the academy approach before we teleported." The girl transferred to the window sill where she stretched her legs. "He looks strangely a lot like me, don't you think?" She tipped the glass a little and tried to spill the milk outside without the jounin noticing.

Kakashi masked his growing panic. _Too perceptive _he thought. If this continues, Sakura's secret will be out in no time thanks to her own darling daughter.

Not really knowing what to say, he decided to evade the question. He threw in what could serve as a diversion for the mean time. Everyone knows Mikomi could be pretty tenacious when it comes to her questions after all. "Mikomi, don't even try spilling that milk." To his amusement, the girl let out a long suffering sigh. _Just what the heck is Sakura feeding this girl?_

The silver haired jounin watched as the girl grimaced each time she took a sip. The longer he looked at her, the clearer the resemblance between her and her father became. The thought led him to remember the encounter just a while ago. He resisted the urge to sigh in relief. Despite her intelligence, Mikomi can still be fooled with genjutsus. And for that, he was highly grateful.

.

.

_**-flashback-**_

_The girl was doing so well in throwing kunais—a fact that can be attested to by the kunais buried hilt-deep into the target posts. The word "well" in fact, could very well be an understatement. _

_The copy-nin's eye creased as he watched the girl. Already, he could see the tendency for perfectionism manifesting in her character. He shook his head. It runs in her blood. He watched Mikomi retrieve the kunais from the posts for another round of aiming. He opened his mouth to say that they have had enough for the day and it was almost time for them to be journeying back to their apartment when—he sensed it. He cursed himself for being thoroughly distracted. _

_With the speed any normal eye can't follow, he zeroed in on the girl and cast a quick genjutsu before knocking her out. Immediately, the girl's knees gave way beneath her and it was just as well that Kakashi's reflexes were fast enough to keep her from crashing onto the hard ground. Kami knows his fate is already decided if he even lets the girl get a scratch under his watch. He slipped an arm under the girl's knees and then at her shoulder before hefting her near his chest. He seriously contemplated teleporting into his apartment, like what the genjutsu he has cast on the girl illustrates but...that would only raise suspicion. So he braced himself and waited for his former student to approach him._

"_Kakashi." Sasuke's eyes were narrowed._

"_Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked as he heaved the girl higher in his arms._

"_Whose child is she?" Sasuke ignored the jounin's questions and asked one of his own instead._

"_We don't know. But according to the records, s__he's an orphan. Team 7 took her in since she was little…her eyes look too much like Sakura-chan's. Naruto won't let her leave his sight." He smiled. He seriously hoped the boy wouldn't ask why the girl is currently unconscious._

_The Uchiha Sasuke frowned. Of course, Kakashi just HAD to subtly rub it in that he's no longer part of the team._

_Meanwhile, Kakashi came up with another thing to be thankful for: that Sasuke had not activated his Sharingan or else…he'd be caught lying._

"_Where are you taking her?"_

"_My apartment."_

_Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Kakashi immediately realized how that sounded to Sasuke._

"_I'm not going to do anything perverted to her."_

_The Uchiha's eyes narrowed further._

"_We have a schedule on who's going to take care of her."_

"_Hn." And just like that, he left. _

"_And just like that" bothered the copy-nin. It is indeed completely uncharacteristic of the boy to just leave like that without being convinced of the answer. And from the looks of it, Sasuke was hardly convinced. Kakashi had the sinking feeling that Sasuke would be following them if only to prove that he is indeed taking the girl to his apartment. If that's the case—and most probably, it actually is, he couldn't risk delivering the girl back to Sakura's. He shook his head and mentally asked the Nara if he could borrow his favorite line. With that, he sighed and breathed out. "So troublesome." He readjusted the girl in his arms until he could make the necessary seals with his hands. With a poof and a cloud of smoke, he was on his way to his apartment. _

_**-end of flashback-**_

.

.

The girl hmphed and looked away. Too busy dwelling on the fact that her chichi caught her trying to outwit him; she did not notice that her reputed father did not answer her inquiry.

_._

_A quarter of an hour before seven…_

"Sakura must be throwing a fit right now. C'mon, let's get you home little tenshi." Kakashi stood and pocketed the kunai. _Sasuke would have left by now, _he thought.

"Don't call me that," the girl wrinkled her nose in disgust. _That's decidedly Sakura _he thought fondly at the sight of the nose. And then the girl continued, "it's annoying." Kakashi shook his head… _decidedly Sasuke on that one._

* * *

It's been a week since I've been removed from the active roster for some well-deserved break. And now that the week is over I am once again standing here inside Tsunade-shishou's office for a mission briefing. Physically inside, that is. My mind was elsewhere.

When Kakashi-sensei brought my daughter home several minutes before I was asked to report here, Kakashi explained to me what happened. If I were in the mood, I would have laughed at how the copy-nin looked so nervous narrating the entire encounter. This is hardly a laughing matter though. I was concerned of how everything would turn out in the end. He told Sasuke that Mikomi is an orphan. It completely irked me that out of all viable excuses—which are few, now that I think of it—Kakashi had to settle for that. Then again, I couldn't really be mad at him. It is not very easy to improvise when the confrontation catches you off guard. There are some things, however, that make me feel somewhat bothered: _W__hat if my daughter learns that we conspired to tell her sensei that she's an orphan? Would she believe it? Would she believe that she's not? Would she understand why I'm doing this? Would she hate us? Me?_

"So, this is just an escort mission?" Tenten, my beloved brunette friend asked. The almost _jeer _in her tone wrenched me out of my reverie.

"Yes," my mentor replied.

"And you're going to send three elite shinobi for this? I can't believe it!" Now her tone turned incredulous. Tenten slammed a palm on Tsunade-shishou's desk. "Even chunnin-rank shinobis can do this! For Kami's sake, I'm a _mother_!"

"And I'm A -_scratch that- _THE hokage." Tsunade heatedly retorted. I inwardly snickered. I know the hokage enough to foresee that _being a mother _will not drive the point (that the mission is lame and therefore not meant for elite jounin) home. I've tried that several times and it is yet to work.

Tenten fumed but quieted down nonetheless. Tsunade-shishou continued.

"So, Neji, you'll be team captain. You're going to make sure that the council members are safe on their journey to and from Suna. The journey, which would normally take three days, will last for a week, seeing that the old farts _cannot _for the love of diapers jump from tree to tree. The convention will take a week."

Neji nodded. "Any more questions? None? Okay, you'll leave tomorrow morning. Dismissed."

By the speed Tsunade-shishou weaved each questions so close after the other (leaving us no time to answer), I can safely conclude that she wants us _out_. Then again, Tenten is on a _suppressed _rampage—things are bound to be not good.

I was about to teleport back to my apartment when Neji stopped me. "Sakura, be at the gates at five o'clock tomorrow." I nodded then teleported.

* * *

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan! We'll take care of Mikomi-chan." Uzumaki Hinata softly replied when I told her that I'll be leaving for a mission again. She was already on her sixth month of pregnancy and I really felt bad for adding another burden to them, but I have no choice. Mikomi doesn't have grandparents anymore.

"Thanks again, Hinata-chan. I don't know what I'd do without you." I bowed and left. I hope she knows how I sincerely mean every word I said.

When I got home, Mikomi was there with Kakashi-sensei. I smiled when I saw Mikomi's sleeping head on the sleeping Hatake's lap. _If only Kakashi is Mikomi's real dad…_

Oh geez, where did that come from? I immediately brushed the thought aside. Kakashi is like _my _dad. He was fourteen years my senior. Now if _that _is not reason enough for me to not think about such things, I don't know what is.

As much as I hate to wake them up, I would have to do so. I clapped my hands. "Wake up, sleepy heads!"

I saw them crack their eyes open before rubbing the sleep off of those orbs using the back of their hands.

"Kaa-san," my daughter, in her half-awake state, acknowledged my presence.

"Yes, I'm afraid it's I," I turned to look at the older man, "and you Kakashi-sensei, are going to eat dinner with us."

* * *

Over dinner, I recounted the specs of my impending mission. I informed Mikomi that I would be gone for three weeks and that during that time, I have arranged for her to stay with the Uzumakis. She frowned but did not comment.

"I'm off the roster for a week. Mikomi-chan can stay with me until then." Kakashi-sensei said. To my surprise, my reticent daughter practically _jumped_ on her seat.

"Please, kaa-san? Please? Hinata-obasan is pregnant anyway, she could use some rest…please, kaa-san? Can I stay with chichi?"

I glared at my former sensei. Trust him to mess up arrangements. He looked back at me with quite amused eyes. Without looking away from him, I said, "The answer would be no, ai. I'm more comfortable with the fact that you'd be staying with _someone actually responsible_." To which I earned an indignant "Hey!" from Kakashi.

Now Mikomi is not really the type to throw a fit so imagine my surprise when she threw her chopsticks a foot away from her and huffed after kicking her feet on the floor countless times.

"Aw, come on, Sakura. Just a week? I'm responsible enough." _And he just HAD TO make me look like the villain here._

I sent the best glare I could muster at his direction. He's adding fuel to the fire! Now Mikomi won't listen to me. _The nerve of him..._

"Kakashi-sensei…" I warned.

"Promise!" He raised a hand in a mock pledge. And really, what can you do when the Hatake Kakashi looks so adorable like that? _Oh gosh, what am I thinking? He's oldoldoldoldoldoldold._

"Kaa-san!" my daughter was practically begging now. She clung to my former sensei's neck as if her life depended on it. They looked so cute together…_stop thinking like that!_

I fought the smile that was making its way to my lips. With a face that practically screams _I'm-not-doing-this-out-of-freewill_, I breathed out a "fine". And it was the first time I heard my daughter squeal like a little girl that she is. Really, sometimes I forget that I have a daughter and not a son. She sticks with dark colors, no pink, no red, no yellows, and especially no _Orange…_she hates flowers and dresses and sweets and sparkly things that most little girls like. She doesn't play house and she never dared touch dolls. I even think I'd be the proudest mom if I'd ever hear my daughter gossip about _boys_! Weird mom I am, don't you agree?

"Arigato ne, kaa-san! Aishiteru!" I felt a peck on my cheek then I saw my daughter wipe her lips with the back of her hand. I shook my head in amusement…_unbelievable._

I walked back to the Uzumakis' house to tell them of the change in the arrangement and they agreed. I returned home and packed my things for tomorrow's mission. Kakashi and Mikomi waited for me in the living room while I packed her clothes which looked very dull in their shades of black, white, gray, and dark blue. I also made a list of things that Kakashi-sensei should not forget. I went out and gave Kakashi-sensei the bag filled with Mikomi's stuff and explained about the list. My former sensei chuckled at me and I don't know what he found funny. I finally bid them good bye before they left for his apartment. I gave them _both_ a peck on the cheek. **I know. Don't ask.**

* * *

Then morning came; as if the little girl has an internal alarm clock, she woke up at five past six and immediately prepared for school. Too mature for a four-year old, true; but that's expected when you grow up with your mom away most of the time.

"Ohayo, little tenshi." Kakashi chuckled when Mikomi threw a look of warning at him. "Tsk, someone woke up at the wrong side of the bed this morning."

The girl yawned as she sat from across the jounin. She ate what's before her and of course…gave special attention to the slices of tomatoes. Finally done with breakfast, she brushed her teeth and combed her hair.

"Chichi!" she called from the bathroom.

"Yes?" he answered from the kitchen.

"Would you please cut my hair for me?" The girl was probably too impatient to work out the tangles again.

"No! Your mother would kill me if I did." Kakashi shuddered at the thought.

"But I hate these curls!" The girl appeared in front of him holding up her hair. She showed the soft curls at the ends of her long inky hair.

"Your mother loves them."

"Hmph, probably that man's fault why I have these. Ka-san isn't curly, you know?"

The jounin almost laughed. _Sasuke? Curly? _He shook his head. "Are you done?"

"Hai."

"Where are your things? I'd drop you off at school." Mikomi raised her pack and told him that she's ready.

* * *

_Break time is boring. _Mikomi mused. She sat alone inside the sand box wearing a white collared shirt, gray cargo shorts that reached halfway to her knees, and black gladiator flats. Not one of the kids dared to approach her but Michiko.

"Hey, Mikomi, what are you doing?" The blonde girl asked while holding her doll's hair.

"I'm trying to create fire." She replied. Sparks of fire would appear on her hands and flicker out of existence a fraction of a second later—a fact that brought her at the brink of frustration.

"Oh, we're going to play dolls, wanna join us?" Her brown eyes looked at her expectantly.

"Hn. Dolls are for girls."

"B-but Mikomi! You're a girl!" Michiko managed to look scandalized at the notion of Mikomi forgetting that she's a girl.

Mikomi shrugged and looked away so the Nara couple's adopted child left her alone.

Sakura's daughter continued to try producing fire but they disappear just as fast as they came.

* * *

When he was younger, his mother would always tell him that the best way to find the strategy in defeating his _enemies _is by observing them. And now, Sasuke quietly observed the children. He inwardly snorted at the sight of children playing. _Playing,_ he thought derisively, _is for fools_. He straightened his back and thought proudly that his childhood has not been spent in such…frivolities. On the contrary, his childhood was spent on _training. _He trained under his father, under his mother, under—he grimaced—_that bastard, _and under some clan members. Then his eyes landed on the girl that intrigued him so much. _Well at least there's one who was enough sense in her _he thought as he watched her create seals for a fire jutsu only to be frustrated.

He quietly approached her.

"Ohayo." He said.

The girl looked at him with eerie green eyes. "Sensei," she said in acknowledgement.

Another flicker of fire disappeared. "You're doing it wrong."

"…" Mikomi inclined her head and raised a brow.

"The fire jutsu, I mean."

"Oh…" The girl looked down and then after a few seconds looked up to meet his cold onyx eyes. "Are you going to teach me how?" Because that could be the only reason why he approached her, right?

So the rest of the break was spent on him teaching her how to work with fire jutsus. By the end of the break, Mikomi can occasionally produce small balls of fire. Sasuke did not know why there was a certain feeling of…_pride _in his chest that a young girl her age has managed to learn, if not master, such a technique in a matter of minutes. But before he could further dwell on that new realization, the bell rang signaling that classes are to resume.

The rest of the class was uneventful—only interrupted by certain outbursts from some of the children. By the time it ended, the kids were fighting each other to get out the door first. Mikomi, as usual, waited, not wanting to be caught in traffic.

"Mikomi?"

"Sensei?"

"Are you an orphan?" He couldn't really think of other ways to phrase it. Then he saw anger flash in the girl's eyes.

"Where did you _get_ that idea?" Mikomi thought back at what the other kids were saying. Suddenly, everything seemed so unfair. "I don't have an otou-san, yes, but I have a kaa-san. I can bring my birth certificate tomorrow if you want or we can ask the hokage. She helped okaa-san when she labored." Her small fists shook under the table.

_So you're not an orphan…_The girl is too convinced that she has a mother for her to be lying. Since the girl is not lying, then, Kakashi is. The girl isn't just an orphan who they took turns in keeping an eye on.

"Where did you learn the seals?"

The girl shrugged. "A random scroll in our house. Why are you asking anyway?"

… _and you're from a shinobi family, Bingo!_ Sasuke thought as his narrowed.

The kids were gone. Mikomi made a move to stand and walk out the door. When she's almost out, she looked back. There was something nagging her at the back of her mind. Then, she realized it was one of her kaa-san's lessons on courtesy. She opened her mouth and spoke.

"Arigato sensei…for teaching me how to create balls of fire."

"Hn."

And she was out of his sight. Little feet can't walk very fast though. After several seconds, Sasuke peeked out and caught a glimpse of the girl just as she exited the main door of the academy. He stealthily followed her outside to see who'll pick her up today.

* * *

"Kakashi?" Sasuke thoughtfully asked himself. _Yesterday Naruto, now Kakashi…who's next? Sakura? Who's your mother, Mikomi? Who's your father?_

"Chichi!" Mikomi ran to the silver-haired man while forming symbols of a familiar jutsu.

_Chichi? _Sasuke frowned.

Kakashi's attention was diverted to the chakra he sensed.

"Look out!" and it was almost too late for him to dodge the small ball of fire.

"What the-?"

The girl frowned at him. "You're distracted."

He scratched the back of his head. "Gomen, little tenshi. Where did that ball of fire come from?"

Mikomi grinned not minding that the jounin called her little tenshi. "guess." She clasped her small hands behind her.

"You're just prep…You're not taught ninjutsu until your training for genin."

"Sensei taught me! and I did it! See?" She once again produced a fire ball clearly proud of her self.

"Oh," Kakashi narrowed his eyes on a particular bush, "very smart, _Sasuke_."

"What was that?" Mikomi asked.

"Nothing…nothing…I'm sure you're mentor meant well. Let's go." He pocketed his hands and walked away leaving the girl to follow him.

* * *

"Chichi…wake up!"

"…_zzz…"_

"Chichi!"

"…_zzz…"_

"Chichi…" it was muttered in a warning tone.

"…zzz…_"_

"I'm going to burn your precious silver hair off!"

_Tiger. Ox. Ram. Hinotama no Jutsu! (__**A/N: I made that up! XD**__)_

"What the—? " Kakashi ran to the kitchen to dip his head on a basin of water. When the fire has been put out, he stormed out of the kitchen and into the living room. "What's that for?"

"You're sleeping. I'm doing my homework and you're not helping."

"I thought you're smart enough to do that on your own." He picked up a towel to dry his hair. "Now what's the question?" He crouched over Mikomi so that their heads are of equal height.

Mikomi showed her black and white activity book to the jounin. "This is the instruction. Color the things that are HOT, red and if it is COLD color it blue."

"That's so simple!"

Mikomi smacked his head with a pencil. "It is. But it's not my fault that the one who made this book is more stupid than Naruto-ojisan." She sighed and pointed at a cube with wavy vertical lines above it.

"What's that?" Kakashi asked as he nursed the spot where the girl hit him. _Sakura is rubbing off on her _he thought, finding no amusement in it.

"That's what I don't know. I don't know if the wavy lines are vapors because the cube is steaming hot or if they are vapors produced because the cube is freezing cold."

"Leave it blank."

The girl sighed.

"See? You don't know it either." The girl closed the book and fished out a piece of paper from her pack. "Now figure this riddle out."

_I'm cute._

_I can be found once in America_

_Twice in indonesia_

_Thrice in the philippines_

_I'm always in a book_

_But never in a globe_

_Nor in Japan_

_What am I?_

_I'm a six letter word._

_The fourth letter is 'I'_

"You know what? Let's just sleep." Kakashi sighed when she finished reading the riddle.

"But if I answer this riddle, I'll be exempted for our next quiz in language!" Her little feet stomped on the concrete floor. "I'm always stuck with retards." She muttered as she followed the jounin upstairs.

"What's that?" Kakashi asked when he thought he heard her say _retards._

"Oh, nothing, chichi! I just said I wish ka-san's here so I could be around smart people once in a while." And that's almost saying the same thing.

* * *

It has been a little over a week since I left the village for an escort mission. Right now, we are inside this dome-shaped building waiting for the—as Tsunade-shishou calls them—_old farts _to be done bickering and finally establishing the terms for the alliance treaty. The initial amusement I derived from learning that the council members from Suna are not better off than our beloved _old farts _has started to fade. To put it simply, it's getting boring. I sighed and leaned back on the wall. Beside me, on the bench, were Tenten and Neji. I bit my lip in bitterness. Tenten-chan's sleepy head is on Neji's shoulder and gosh, I can't believe I'm sick with envy.

The only thing that could probably brighten my day right now is any good news from the bunshin I sent to Konoha. Then, I felt rather than heard a buzzing something. I soon realized it was bunshin attempting to contact me. _About time _I thought as I closed my eyes to hear her out.

"Yes?" I happily greeted her.

.

"_**Sakura-sama!"**_ I frowned. My bunshin's mental voice was shaky. Suddenly, I was overcome by a feeling of foreboding.

.

"What's the problem?"

.

"_**It's Mikomi!"**_

The idea that Mikomi could be in any sort of danger was enough to jolt me into a standing position.

.

"What happened?"

.

"_**She's in the hospital! Her eyes are bleeding…as in, blood…everywhere…"**_

_._

_Well, so much for good news..._

* * *

TBC

* * *

**Platform-shoes12's note: Is that a cliffy or what? So…the inevitable comes! I'm excited, aren't you?**

**Thanks for those who reviewed: **(I hope all of those who submitted signed reviews received a reply)

Amber4567

'Winter-Cherry Blossom875'

Rockinyoyo

sonia

MizChriztina

arisen evil emo

lunasakura17

CherryFlower05

freeflight109576

FellxMurth

writingtitan

RosyPaths

Ladyrouge214

lucy-chan18

..back

Cardboard

PiecesHateScorpios

minniemousemom

-my-name-is-V-

insaneanimelover

itachimeri1989

gold sea glass

cutecookiechick

no tears left to cry

xXLittleMissKissXx—**This is my birthday gift to you! I hope you like it. May 26. Happy Birthday!**

darkpeatle202

sakurasapprentice7

JigokuShoujosRevenge

TragedyDawl

PC Princess Jad3

Vanity-chan

030artastic

.Angel

Sakurachan623

TrueLighT

**P.S. Don't forget to leave a review!**


	5. 4: I Chronicles

**Chapter dedicated to Fallen(dot)Rose(dot)Angel as an apology for forgetting her birthday. Belated Happy Birthday!**

-

-

**_A Fabian Policy_**

_by Platform-shoes12_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Chapter 5

"**I Chronicles"**

I was jumping from tree to tree as fast as I could. Mikomi needs me. Neji and Tenten allowed me to leave them and they assured me that they could manage and so without hesitating, I started home.

I knew this time would come, and by now, I know that the secret's out. But Sasuke will never have a chance to be a dad to Mikomi.

-

-

_Not if I can help it._

-

-

And suddenly, I was seeing everything like a videotape rewinding to the very beginning and starting to play…the past: the root of all this mess.

* * *

When I was fifteen,

_**(I've been a very good girl, mommy!)**_

I was foolish to believe

_**(I didn't hurt anyone!)**_

That if very few has their chance to a fairy tale,

_**(I smile at everyone too! Smiles brighten up everyone's day, you know?)**_

I am one of them.

_**(And I make sure to drop them a compliment or two!)**_

-

-

* * *

I quitted punching Naruto-kun a long time ago because I realized it was a bane. For as long as I blow my top with his futile attempts at wooing me, Sasuke-kun never spared me a second glance.

-

-

* * *

See…my fairy tale doesn't really include frilly dresses, a knight in shining armor, and a white horse.

-

_One: _I don't like frilly dresses, not to mention—I don't have one.

-

_Two: _as hollow as it sounds, I don't like protection from other people because that would prove that I'm weak; plus, I would rather have him wear dark wide-collared shirts with fan emblems , white shorts and kunai holster and forehead protector in place.

-

_Three: _I'm scared of horses and I prefer jumping together on roofs with me either on his back or simply holding his hand.

* * *

It was too late when I was in for a rude awakening. But let me tell you of my _used to be _almost-perfect fairy tale.

* * *

January. Two months before my birthday, I was treating Sasuke-kun's wounds in the hospital.

-

"Sasuke-kun, don't move around too much for the next few days or you'll—" He was staring intently at me. Was there something wrong with my face? Is he internally laughing his ass off because my forehead is quite _above average _in size?

I noticed his eyes shift restlessly but he still managed to include me in his line of vision wherever his eyes shifted.

"—is there anything wrong, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

I finished bandaging his torso. He stood up and slipped his shirt on as he turned to leave. It was a common occurrence; I no longer flinch whenever he left without saying 'thanks'. I started putting away the tools I used on him.

"Haruno."

I stopped when I heard him utter my surname.

"Yes?"

"I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" I felt my heart hitch up to my throat.

_That I finally realized how stupid I am for not noticing how lucky I am to have you in my team because you're the most beautiful and caring person in the world. _I honestly wished he'd say those words.

"I prefer to discuss it over dinner, Are you free tomorrow night?"

_I promised Lee I'll teach him some genjutsu and basic medical ninjutsu tomorrow evening…_

"Yes. I'm free." I bit my tongue. Lee is such a great and guy and he would understand…I hope.

"You'll be told of the arrangements tomorrow."

Sasuke was gone. I was busy thinking of excuses I could use when I tell Lee why I'm unavailable tomorrow that I hardly realized…_did he just…ask me out?_

* * *

I'd be foolish to call this a date. Yeah right, Sasuke-kun asking me for a _date_. I should have etched onto my brain that he just wanted to tell me something. I suppose he's just busy to cram chatting or plain hanging out into his schedule that's why he scheduled for a dinner. Busy. _Busy._** Busy. **It's a rational thought considering that he didn't meet with the team for our traditional reunion every Friday morning. He didn't even talk to me and it was past noon when I was told of the arrangement for tonight's event. I was more surprised when it was Chouji who approached to tell me of the time and location.

"Arigato Akimichi-san," I said. He blushed and bowed before disappearing.

Time draw near to the dreaded, on the contrary—_much anticipated, _dinner with Uchiha Sasuke. I begrudgingly slid the shoji door open and stepped onto the suddenly uninviting floorboards. This is the closest thing to a restaurant that Konoha could provide—a bistro owned by the Akimichi clan. Sasuke was already seated when I approached him.

"Hn. You're on time." He said.

"Glad I didn't keep you waiting." He gestured me to take a seat.

"Aa. Tell me about your self. Tea?" he pointed to a tea set on the left side of the low-rise table.

"No, thanks. So you want me to tell you about my self. That would take about five minutes. I'm Haruno Sakura, I'm fifteen, and my birthday is—"

"March 28. Yes, I know. Tell me things that I don't know."

A man arrived carrying a tray of pleasant-smelling food. Speaking of, I don't remember ordering food. I raised a brow at my companion. "I made the orders." He stated without even a, "I hope you don't mind," or, "do you want something else?"

I muttered a 'thanks' out of reflex not because I really meant it—okay, maybe half of it. I watch him cradle his chin on his interlaced fingers.

"Do you plan on starting telling me about your self soon?"

-

This guy's impossible! So…so…demanding. I laid the chopsticks on the table. "Sure," I said.

-

"I didn't tell you to stop eating, I asked you to tell me about your self."

"Right. So…" I picked up my chopsticks and started to rant about my life. By the end of the evening, he admitted that hearing those new things made him realize how few he knew about me despite us being teammates. Of course, he told me that in a Sasuke-ish kind of way.

"So, Sasuke-kun, what do you want to tell me? The one which you told me when we were at the hospital." I asked. I knew that the dinner was already in its denoument.

But he just stood up and extended a hand (which I gladly took, thank you very much) then said, "I'll walk you home."

And that's the end of our _date.  
_

* * *

He never spoke to me after that day (our _date_). Maybe, I blew my chance. I mean, it was a once in a lifetime chance to spend time with him over dinner and I messed up by ranting my life's story the entire night.

-

A week after, I arrived at the hospital and saw him perched on my _desk _inside the cubicle which was my poor excuse for an office.

"Oh…glad you dropped by." I was disoriented. I wasn't sure of what I should say,

"You're going to teach me medical ninjutsu." He said without sparing me a glance.

"I'd be glad to but—"

"Hokage's order. She specifically assigned you to train me."

I was—more than furious! Worse than a rampaging bull who just saw a red cloth. _**You mess with the bull, you get the horns! **_Chiyah! I'm dangerous.

-

"I'm sorry," I gritted out, "But I wasn't informed and I don't remember agreeing to—"

"Oh, Sakura! You're here." Tsunade-shishou appeared and she tapped my cheek three times. She's not really into hugs and _beso-besos. _That's the closest I could get to an embrace. "I suppose he already told you about you teaching him, hmm?" She pointed at Sasuke to emphasize her point.

I was trying hard not to glare. "Hai."

"Then you can start training now. There's no problem, is there, Sakura?"

Well, what am I supposed to say? "None, Tsunade-shi—"

"Right. Clearing C. I'm busy, bye." She did not even let me finish. She was already gone.

I slammed a fist on my desk…not strong enough to crack it, of course. "That conniving bi—" I started to say but Sasuke-kun interjected.

"It wouldn't be prudent to finish that sentence," he jumped to the floor and landed on a graceful crouch, "if you don't want to do this, its fine." He said, almost sounding annoyed.

"No, let's go." I stomped my way out while dragging my coat with me.

* * *

I _**was**_not aware that Sasuke-kun  
is in some sort of a courtship-foreplay stage.

-

For one reason, I didn't receive flowers  
or chocolates, not even a compliment or two.

-

In fact, I don't receive anything from him  
but grunts and annoyed expressions.

* * *

"So basically, when you're trying to create sutures using, _ehem, _Sasuke-kun, are you listening?"

He was staring at something I'm not aware of. And he was glaring at it.

"Hai." He answered but he was still glaring.

"Fine. Going back, when you're trying to create sutures using chakra…for example, a torn flesh on a little boy's chin, please tell me when you're done glaring at whatever it is that caught your attention." I stood up and dusted off my skirt and made a move to leave.

Seriously, I love Sasuke-kun but he's being a stuck-up jerk now more than he ever was.

"Haruno."

"Hai?"

"Do everyone a favor and start wearing longer skirts."

"Excuse me?" I managed to look scandalized.

"Your legs are ugly."

I stomped my way home after that. Later on (when we were already a couple), I found out that the snide remark is to mask his overprotective streak. He said with a smirk, "I just don't want others guys staring at it. They're for _my_ eyes _only._"

* * *

Lee was asking me out while I fix my bag's content after wrapping up the lessons with Sasuke. _He already left for home…_

-

"So, Sakura-chan, I was wondering if you'd mind me asking if I could treat you to dinner tonight."

-

…_or so I thought._

-

"She's eating with me tonight." A foreign voice echoed through my office (we we just discussed the new lesson today so there's no need to visit the clearing, we used my office) and I felt a warm calloused hand tug at my wrist.

"I'm sorry?" I thought I heard him wrong so I said 'I'm sorry' as an invitation to repeat whatever he said but Lee thought I was apologizing to him.

"Its okay, Sakura-chan. I suppose some other time then," he smiled and waved, "goodbye, Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan. Enjoy the night." And he left, uncharacteristically cursing youth.

"Excuse me, Sasuke-kun, if you don't mind me asking…I thought I heard you say—"

"You heard it right. You're going to eat with me tonight." And he leaned on the entrance of my office as he waited for me to finish.

* * *

I was surprised when I realized that he brought me to the Uchiha district and more importantly, the main house.

I didn't know that I was silently invited into his personal space…into his private life, the moment he opened the door of the main house for me.

I followed him to the dining room adjacent to the kitchen. He was leaning on the counter and I spared a few minutes scanning the area. Something's missing…right, food.

What's dinner without food? Fine, Sasuke-kun is a man candy but I need _real _food because I'm starving.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"You're going to cook for me tonight."

See what I mean when I said that he's impossible? He invited me here to _eat _with him not to _cook _for him. 'Eat' and 'cook' are two entirely different things.

"I think I heard you wrong because did you just--?"

And for one fleeting second his arms were around me (so I stopped whatever it is that i'm saying) but it was gone as soon as it came and before I knew it, he was already seating on the soft mats around the dining table.

-

When I looked down, I was already wearing an apron.

The way he sat there looking indifferent with his arms flat on the table with his fingers loosely intertwined screams that there's no room for discussion. I was vaguely impressed at how he could boss me around with me actually obeying…despite how strongly my mind protests.

Later, I found out that he was testing me if I could cook for the family he'll be building or if he has to look for a maid to cook for us (I'm already included in his future plans, see?). I'm glad it was the former.

We ate in silence then I offered to help him wash the dishes. Once again, he walked me home.

When I was at the doorstep I started saying, "Sasuke-kun, tomorrow, bring a big handkerchief because we'll be—" I stopped when I felt a pair of warm lips slant over mine but it only lasted for a second and when I registered what happened, he's already gone.

* * *

I arrived at Konoha after two days of non-stop jumping. I arrived at the hospital and I realized that I was crying. I saw a mass of spiky silver hair and with no second thoughts rushed to his open arms and embraced him so tight.

-

"Kakashi…" I sobbed.

-

My eyes were shut tight but I opened them when I heard wooden boxes crash on the concrete floor of the hospital.

-

When I saw who dropped them, I realized that the **game has begun**.

_-fin-_

* * *

**Platforom-shoes12's note: disappointed? Sorry…but I already warned all of you (who posted a signed review).**

**Thanks to all those who posted a review! You always brighten my day:**

arisen evil emo

lunasakura17

xXLittleMissKissXx

violentreaction16

yume08

N. C. Demetria

Sakurachan623

cherryblossomdream

itachiisaweasel

PiecesHateScorpios

pink-strawberries

lucy-chan18

Amber4567

.com/watch?v _**[If your name didn't show, it's (http)(colon)(slash-slash)(triple w)(dot)(youtube)(dot)(com)(slash)(watch)(?)(v)]**_

-my-name-is-V-

Cardboard

minniemousemom

cutecookiechick

sonia

insaneanimelover

CherryFlower05

no tears left to cry

itachimeri1989

SasoLOVE111

gold sea glass

sakurasapprentice7

smiley-face-central

TrueLighT

Fallen(dot)Rose(dot)Angel


	6. 5: Judges

**This chapter is dedicated to itachiisaweasel. I hope your nails didn't look bad.  
**

-

_**A Fabian Policy**_

_by Platform-shoes12_

_-_

_-_

-Chapter 6-

"**Judges"**

-

-

My eyes were shut tight but I opened them when I heard wooden boxes crash on the concrete floor of the hospital.

-

When I saw who dropped them, I realized that the game has begun.

* * *

How long has it been?

-

Four?

-

No, _five _agonizing years since I last saw those eyes…those sinfully beautiful eyes that _used to _conjure a mix of plenty of _pleasing _emotions inside me.

I loosened my grip on Kakashi. My eyes flickered back to my former sensei when his voice came out saying, "Mikomi-chan's room is on your left."

I don't know what happened. It could be that I'm just distracted but I failed to notice that Kakashi already vanished in a puff of smoke until I felt suddenly vaguely familiar hands tug at my wrist.

"Sakura—" I heard and I was suddenly engulfed in a very tight embrace. It took me a minute before I realized that it is my _daughter's sensei _that has me in his arms.

"Excuse me," I pushed him away with a bit of force, "just what do you think are you mmph." I found my back against the hospital wall and he was…he was…

-

-

-

…_kissing me…_

-

-

-

..And before I knew it…

-

-

-

**I AM kissing him back.**

* * *

Probably, it was the long unsatisfied need for affection bubbling inside me that propelled me to do that.

-

I knew what I was doing _is _wrong—_will always be _wrong…but can you blame me for not being able to control myself?

-

The kiss would've felt wonderful…had it not been for the nagging thought in my brain that I should be hating this man; yet, I did not stop…he did not stop either. We were lost in our own world until I heard myself moan…

-

Then I was sent crashing back to earth.

-

**Reality check, Sakura!**

-

* * *

When I finally realized what I was doing, I regained control of myself and pulled away my hands away from his hair and my lips away from his.  
No, I will win this game. I'll be in control.

"I'm sorry, Uchiha-san, I mustn't have," I started as I stepped out of his reach.

"Sakura?"

"Pardon me, Uchiha-san; but I don't remember us being on first-name basis," I started as I crossed my arms over my chest, "calling people by their first name is a privilege acquired through familiarity or affection. We have neither." I said.

I'm going to pretend that Uchiha Sasuke is a stranger. That's the plan, at least for now.

-

-

-

I saw him frown at me. "Just what the heck is your problem?" He asked me.

"I could ask you the same thing," I shot back before turning my back to him to enter my daughter's room.

"You didn't tell me," he said.

I stopped in my tracks. "Tell you what?"

"That Mikomi is an—"

I turned to face him again. "Look, Uchiha-san, I know that you're **my** daughter's **sensei **but I don't find the need to tell you anything about our private life. Now, if you would excuse me—"

"Don't play dumb. She has the sharingan." I saw the smallest of smirks appear on his face.

-

Typical Sasuke, Point-blank as always. I gritted my teeth.

-

"Oh, I forgot that you are an Uchiha. I must say that I'm aware that your clan has been wiped out but let me be as kind to remind you that you _were _not the only Uchiha left." Glad to have wiped out that smirk off his face.

-

"What are you, exactly, trying to say?" (figure this out, people. It will be revealed later on...through the succeeding chapters)

-

"I don't think it is my obligation to tell of you of private matters—"

"Cut the bullshit. This doesn't only concern you and you know that!" He was shouting at me.

"Maybe **it** _did. _Maybe **I** _did_." So I yelled back. I was seething, he was fuming.

"Excuse me, ma'am, sir…but please, if you two are going to fight, do it outside, please." A nurse, who I'd bet was probably scared out of her wits, professionally interrupted us. And I was silently grateful to her. I'll make sure to give a good word or two about her to Tsunade-shishou when I'm out of this mess.

"No, I'm just about to enter _my _daughter's room. Thank you," I addressed the nurse and skillfully disappeared into my daughter's room.

* * *

Knowing _him, _he's probably now thinking about what I said about him not being the only Uchiha to walk the face of the earth before Mikomi was born. Now that reminds me…

I slowly looked at the figure lying on the bed. There was a bandage around her head that went to cover her eyes. There were spots of dried blood present on the gauze.

I almost forgot about the Sharingan when Mikomi was born. Of course, it would manifest sooner or later…but I had not been able to be three steps ahead when I decided to raise her on my own.

"Uchiha-sensei, is that you?" I heard my daughter's weak voice. She looked so small and helpless on the hospital bed.

"No, it's I, your Ka-san." I said as I pulled a chair that was adjacent to her bed.

"You're back!" she exclaimed and I saw her smile, "I thought you were still on a mission."

"I was, but I came back when I heard what happened." I squeezed her hand.

"I heard Uchiha-sensei's voice outside. Were you two fighting? I thought I heard a female voice too."

"Of course not, we were just discussing something." I lied through my teeth.

Mikomi's lips pressed into a thin line. "Uchiha-san brought me here, you know, when it happened. And he fed me everyday and tucked me in every night. Chichi and Naruto-ojisan returned from their short mission just yesterday while Hinata-obasan was admitted for lying in the day before yesterday that's why I was left under Uchiha-sensei's care ever since. I hope you're not fighting with him or anything of that sort."

Obviously, Mikomi did not buy what I said. _Tch…too smart for her age. _

"I won't, don't worry." So I'm actually indebted to that Uchiha.

_What happened to Naruto and Kakashi's promise, anyway? I thought they'd take care of her? And what about Hinata? I was supposed to be away for three weeks and if this did not happen, would Mikomi be under Sasuke's watch for that long? Would Kakashi or Naruto be back yesterday all the same so that they could have Mikomi back? I was brought out of my train of thought when Mikomi spoke._

"I'm glad you're back, ka-san," And she smiled again, "Tsunade-shishou told me that they would have to shave my hair off for the operation, but I said you'd be mad if they do." She giggled.

"You know me well," I said. There was a knock on the door. I hope Sasuke isn't that insensitive as to interrupt us this early.

"Come in, please." I said. The door knob twisted and I can't help but breathe a sigh of relief when it was just a chunin.

"Haruno-sama, Hokage-sama wants to see you at the Hokage Tower as soon as you can." I recognized the boy's face…now, who was it again? The avid fan of Naruto and playmate of Hanabi? ---ah, yes, the grandson of the third. Konohamaru, wasn't it?

"Arigato, Konohamaru-kun. I'll be there, just a few more minutes."

He nodded and closed the door.

"You should go ka-san."

"Hai. Will you be alright?"

"I promise."

I kissed her forehead and went to the Hokage Tower.

* * *

"In this case, your eyes are dominant and the Uchiha's is recessive that's why your daughter's eyes are green. However, the dominant allele cannot fully mask the presence of the Sharingan . So, you're probably aware that Mikomi has already activated her Sharingan. The sudden activation caused her eyes to bleed…the Sharingan is not compatible with your kind of eyes. Sharingan is for pure-bred Uchihas. That's why members of the clan can only marry each other." Tsunade-shishou was explaining what caused Mikomi's eyes to bleed but I already know those reasons; so I waited for her to finish so that I could ask what's been bothering me ever since.

"Hai, Tsunade-shishou. Could I ask a question?"

"You already did, but sure, go ahead." She waved a dismissive hand.

"Why is Sasuke taking care of Mikomi? No, let me rephrase that—hmm, how to say…how to say…" I really don't know how to word it. "What I mean is, I thought Naruto or Kakashi will be in-charge of Mikomi and then, suddenly, Hinata-chan was scheduled and admitted for lying-in., what just happened? I came back to find out Sasuke took care of Mikomi since then—that wouldn't be the case if you did not give him permission to do so, would it? Besides, there are PLENTY of other people who would _gladly _take care of my daughter."

"I'm not sure if that is really related to what I was telling you earlier." She did not look me in the eye.

"Tsunade-shishou, don't avoid the question, please."

"You'll know, later."

"Why not now?"

"Because…because I—because I said so." She sighed.

I shut my mouth after that. I don't want to push it. There was silence in the room until she quietly mumbled a 'you're dismissed'.

Then I was out the tower.

* * *

When I walked back to the hospital, I masked my chakra just for precaution. I wouldn't want to have another encounter with Sasuke for today. I'm feeling drained already and during the times that I am, I'm very imperceptive. Just like now, I failed to recognize that there is a chakra signature inside my daughter's room. It was wild and strong.

-

Sasuke.

-

I directed chakra to me ears to enhance my hearing. They were talking.

"_Uchiha-sensei, you don't have to take care of me anymore" _Mikomi's little voice came.

"_And why is that?"_

"_Okaa-san is back. She's very good at taking care of people."_

"_I'm sure she is."_

"_Hmm…how would you know?"_

I heard him laugh. _"From experience."_

"_Experience? You're just new here, and since school started, Okaa-san has been sent to missions so she wasn't in the hospital for months"_

"_Do you want to hear the story?" _Sasuke asked.

-

I decided, it's time to interrupt their little tête-à-tête.

-

I suddenly opened the door. The two of them faced the door (even with Mikomi's eyes bandaged).

I was speechless. My mind was blank. I couldn't say anything but a very dumb, "Hi!"

"Oh, ka-san, you're back!," she patted the space beside her, "Uchiha-sensei was just about to tell me how well you took care of him. Do you want to listen too?"

Sasuke straightened his back as he stared at the floor.

-

I gulped. What should I say? I should have thought of a plan before I came barging in here. A minute has passed.

-

"Okaa-san? Are you still there?"

-

I nervously looked at Mikomi then at Sasuke who was now suddenly looking at me with challenging eyes and smirking lips.

_-_

You're on.

-

I raised a brow and smirked myself.

-

"Sure." I said before taking a seat at the space beside Mikomi_._ "So, Uchiha-san, are you going to begin telling the story or what?"

-

-

_When he opened his mouth and started talking…I wasn't so sure if stepping up to his silent challenge is such a great idea anymore._

_-fin-_

* * *

**Platform-shoes12's note: Not much cliffy here.**

Thank God I'm back at Nueva Ecija. I already left for Los Baños where I don't have internet connection and I was afraid I wouldn't even be able to tell you that my college life has commenced and that I'd be busy and updates will be soooooo slooooooooooow and laaaaaaate starting on June 16. Fortunately, classes were postponed because foreign students will be subjected to self-quarantine to prevent the spread of the A(H1N1) virus within the university.

**Please bear with the lateness of the succeeding chapters. I'm taking up B.S. Statistics and I've been warned that it wouldn't be smooth sailing at all. Please continue to support this story though. I need lots of encouragement (translation: reviews hehe! XD) so that I'd try and cram writing fiction in my schedule.**

**Thanks for all those who posted a review!**

Uphemia219

angelitaramos2102

angelxxofxxdarknessdawn

CandyTenshi (Aw, did you change your penname?)

TragedyDawl

Mariel

Spazz8884

sonia

cutecookiechick

no tears left to cry

popochi-chan

'Winter-Cherry Blossom875'

Cardboard

Crispy Gecko-Chan

itsShirley

lunasakura17

PiecesHateScorpios

Rockinyoyo

BlueSword23

insaneanimelover

Mrs. Story

gold sea glass

CherryFlower05

SasoLOVE111

itachimeri1989

Mistyjet

darkpeatle202

sakura-shri

-my-name-is-V-

kiliomera

PiScEs-GiRl-01

Fallen(dot)Rose(dot)Angel—I learned from the previous chappies that your name just appears as .Angel…sorry!

RosyPaths

Angels Scream-Believe

minniemousemom

yume08

ILikeUdon

CreamieKitty

fumiko-chan

sakurasapprentice7

N. C. Demetria

Sakura Uchiha123

itachiisaweasel

Amber4567

writingtitan

carenikawan


	7. 6: Exodus

**Dedication not available. This chapter sucks and isn't worth dedicating to anyone. WARNING: disappointing chapter ahead.**

-

-  


_**A Fabian Policy**_

_by platform-shoes12_

_-_

_-_

-Chapter 6-

"**Exodus"**

-  
****

I would've settled looking at my feet as if they're the most interesting things in the world but nooo—he has to look at me as if I'll be running with my tail between my legs anytime so soon. So, what would a typical pride-filled woman do?

-

Look him straight in the eye as if daring him to mess up.

-

-

-

And we all know how Uchihas love dares and challenges. They'd readily lunge at it…

-

-

-

…Even if it means that they'll be undergoing a neutering operation afterwards.

-

-

-

_Now, where did I last place my scalpels again? _

* * *

"It was your okaa-san's birthday, when I got sick." He began.

"Kaa-san's birthday? But, how would you know that?" Mikomi asked. Her hair was tied into a low pony tail to avoid the risk of having it messing with the bandages or irritating her face.

"Oh, you'd be surprised to learn that I know _so much __**more,**_" He said as he smirked at me, "but let's not risk pissing off your okaa-san, shall we?"

Mikomi slowly nodded.

I was glaring at him. "Uchiha-sensei, are you okaa-san's stalker?" Mikomi said as her lips pouted.

For the first time in five years, I heard him chuckle.

"I don't have to stalk, you know." He said. and there are soooo _many _things that that statement is trying to _imply._

-

-  


Mikomi was about to talk again when I interjected, "Shhh, Mikomi-chan, let Uchiha-san continue his story." I seriously don't know what questions my daughter could throw at him (which he's more than glad to answer) that could make things messier.

"So, it was March 28th when I had flu. I was under her tutelage for medical ninjutsu."

-

-

I could still remember that day.

* * *

_-Flashback- Six Years Ago  
___

- 

_I woke up very early to prepare for my everyday training session with Sasuke-kun. When I was about to step into my shower area, I found a box wrapped in plain brown rice paper with a red bow on top. Curious, I picked it up and with my superb ninja skills (chiyah!) I tried to detect any harm inside the box. There's none._

_Who gave this? I looked for any note that would tell me. But again, there is none…only a drawing of a cherry blossom in black ink that tells me who it was for._

_-_

_-_

_Me._

_The bow came off, next was the rice paper. Hidden by those things was a simple wooden box varnished in maple. I opened it and I saw the loveliest present I've ever received._

_It was a small kunai keychain made of humble ivory and outlined with white gold. Down the middle of the kunai are small and round studs of red diamonds forming the symbol for a cross. I flipped it to see if the back side mirrors the front. However, behind, engraved neatly was "March 28__th__"_

_-_

_-_

_March 28__th__?_

_-_

_Wait a second…._

_-_

_-_

_Oh! It's my birthday! Today IS MY sixteenth birthday to be exact! How could I've forgotten? _

_-_

_I looked at the clock and was suddenly aware that I'm running late so I kept the present in one of my drawers and immediately dashed to Clearing C (of course after taking a bath and having breakfast)._

_-_

_When I reached the clearing, I was surprised that Sasuke-kun wasn't there yet. Odd. Sasuke is--was, never late. If in any case he thinks he would be, he's considerate enough to send a letter or an emissary for that matter._

"_Sasuke-kun? If you're hiding, you can come out now." I said as I looked around. No sign of chakra. "Sasuke-kun?"_

_I sat on a rock and waited for him to show up._

-  


_One hour._

_-_

Two hours.

_-_

Three.

-

-  


_Right. I had enough of waiting so I started my trek home until I ran into Naruto and Kakashi-sensei. _

"_Oh, Happy Birthday, Sakura-chaaaaaaan!" Naruto, the ever obnoxious __**male **__blonde greeted me and engulfed me in a bear hug. For a while, i could only see orange, orange, and moooore orange._

"_Thanks, Naruto!" I pulled away from his vice-like grip. "Did either of you give me the present? The kunai keychain, I mean?" I shyly scracted the back of my neck._

_The two shook their heads. "What are you talking about? We're just looking for you so we can give you ours." They handed me messily wrapped parcels. "Thanks, guys! But seriously, you don't have to give me presents. I'm already sixteen!"_

_Kakashi-sensei patted my head. "Ah, our little Sakura-chan is on the verge of womanhood. No longer so little…have you noticed, Naruto? She's quite blessed with ample breasts and generous curves." and he wiped away imaginary tears just to miff me further. I elbowed him and was surprised he didn't dodge. _

"_Ow!" He said as he retracted his hand from my head to nurse his stomach. "So, have you seen Sasuke?" The jounin asked when he turned to serious mood. Gosh, and they say WOMEN have MOOD SWINGS._

"_No." I said._

"_Better check him out. I heard he's got it bad for stressing out last night." Naruto said as they waved at me._

"_What?" I yelled, "What happened last night?"_

_He shrugged. "He said something about going to rock country. That's far y'know?" He yelled back before they finally disappeared from sight._

_So…is the present actually from Sasuke? I remember Tsunade-shishou saying something about red diamonds being very rare as they can only be found in…hmm, the Rock Country! Instead of going home, I started for the Uchiha district. (Of course skipping instead of walking but i'm NOT singing "la la la la la" on my way. HONEST! I'm mature already. okaaay...Maybe not THAT mature but!!!)_

_-_

_-_

"_Sasuke-kun!" I knocked on his door._

"_Sasuke-kun!" I could sense his chakra from the other side but he isn't responding. "Sasuke-kun, I'm going in." I warned. Still no answer. I took it as a silent invitation so I slid the door open and peeked to see where Sasuke-kun is. He was seated in the dining area. _

"_I knew you'd come." Sheesh. Not even a "happy un-birthday"._

"_Mmhmm. You didn't show up at training today." I stated. I closed the door behind me. Hmm...something's wrong. His house is messy and well, all of us know how he inherited his neat-freakish-streak from his okaa-san._

"_Hn. I'm sick." He said as he tried to stand up on his own. When I sensed that he couldn't do it on his own and his full-blown ego prevents him from asking for help, I helped him without being asked._

"_Geez, Sasuke-kun. You're hot."_

_He raised a brow at me. "No, not __**that **__kind of hot although okay fine it could be true for you but what I mean is, you have fever and well…right, I'm blabbering. Let's get you to the hospital so nurses could—"_

"_Grope me."_

"_Grope you, right—I mean, no!" So I was actually spacing out. I quickly corrected my mistake._

"_You can take care of me here." He said as he directed our path upwards to his room. _

"_Fine," there's no use arguing. I left him on his bed to make some porridge. "I'll just go get you some porridge, okay?"_

_-End of Flashback-_

* * *

"She made some porridge so that I could eat," He was no longer looking at me, but outside, "When she got back, I was having chills."

_Oh no, you don't! __You're not going to start there. _I warned him with narrowed eyes as he looked back at me with a smirk. One point for Uchiha Sasuke. He was narrating it exactly as I remembered it.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

"_Sasuke-kun!" I almost dropped the bowl of porridge on the floor when I saw him curled up in a quivering ball under a mix of almost seven quilts and blankets. "Come on, you eat first then you sleep. You have to warm up a little. Darn flu." _

_I helped him straighten up as he sat back straight against the headboard. I picked up a spoonful of porridge and started blowing on it to cool it a little. He snorted and rolled his eyes._

"_I'm not handicapped. I can do that on my own." He said. _

"_Fine." I dumped the steaming bowl of porridge into his hands and stomped downstairs._

_1…_

_2…_

_3…_

_I heard a stifled groan. So I happily skipped upstairs. Victory! His face was scrunched up as the hot porridge splattered on his shirt, his sheets, and his hands. Man, that's gonna form a blister._

"_So, quitting being an ungrateful jerk yet?" I asked as I leaned on the doorframe with arms crossed over my chest. I refuse to help._

"_I could have managed to feed myself if you didn't give me the bowl without any warning! Help me now."_

_He __**does **__have a point, but he deserved it. "Look at the brighter side, dear Sasuke-kun. At least you're warmer now." I laughed as he scowled at me. Nevertheless, I helped him out of his shirt then helped him clean up the mess. I helped him back to the bed then went down to get another bowl. When I returned he was curled up in a ball again._

"_Forget it. I don't want to eat." He said as his teeth chattered. He was clutching at his blankets around him tighter. _

"_Are you sure?" I asked. It was starting to get darker outside._

"_Hn." I left the porridge on the side table and started making familiar seals. I produced a bunshin and sent it home so that it could ask permission from my uncle that I would stay here for the night. When I dismissed it, I looked back at the pitiful state of Sasuke-kun._

"_Sasuke-kun. Are you still feeling cold? I mean, you have a mountain of blankets in there."_

_He grunted. I started to light up the fireplace. He was still quivering. "Still cold?"_

Another grunt. I was running out of ways to keep him warm until something came up. I fought the blush that crept to my face.  


"_If you tell this to anyone, I'll neuter you." I said as I started stepping out of my cheongsam. "Don't look." I growled. He grunted and faced the wall. When I was stripped down to my undergarments I started sitting on the bed._

"_What are you doing?" He started to turn. "Don't look!" I yelled as I harshly pushed his face to the other direction. "Hypothermia treatment; look, this will not be pleasant for the two of us but just shut up about it."_

_I hesitantly pressed my self against his back to share body heat. He tensed a bit. "Relax, I'm not going to rape you." I said as my right arm instinctively draped itself across his waist. We were under blankets, of course._

_-End of Flashback-_

* * *

"Uchiha-sensei, what's neuter? And I thought Okaa-san asked you to look away, how come you know she was stripped down to her undergarments? And what's rape?"

I choked. Maybe stepping up to his challenge isn't really a good idea.

Sasuke brought his lips near Mikomi's ear and started whispering something. I was tempted to direct chakra to my ears but I refrained from doing so. That would certainly tell him that I'm curious. I would just wait for my daughter's reaction.

-

-

"Really?!" Mikomi was grinning like mad. What the hell did he tell her?

Sasuke nodded eagerly but quickly said a "Hai," when he realized that Mikomi couldn't see him nodding..

"So, did okaa-san rape you? Or did you rape okaa-san? Can I rape Naruto-ojisan too?"

-

-

Rape Naruto? That's really disturbing! What's happening?

-

"Excuse me?!" I interjected. Mikomi was laughing. "Ah, Okaa-san, I didn't know you were capable of doing such a thing!" and she started giggling.

"What did you tell her?" I yelled at him, "Mikomi? What did he tell you?" I asked with a hint of warning.

Sasuke was stifling a laugh, I can tell. Mikomi, on the other hand was smiling that kind of smile that says 'I-know-something-you-don't.'

"You won't scold Uchiha-sensei, would you? You promised, Okaa-san. No fighting sensei."

I can practically feel steam coming out from my ears. I swallowed hard.

"What did he tell you?" I asked albeit calmly and more composed than before.

"Later," Mikomi said, "I still haven't heard the entire story."

"Ah," he brought her lips near her ears again and started whispering. What is he telling her now?!

-

-

"Really? Why was Okaa-san racing downstairs with only a blanket around her half-naked form the next day?" She asked with an excited voice.

I can't fight the blush that was forming on my face. That's _taboo._

-  


"That's it." I slammed my palm _hard _onto the side table, "Story telling time is over."

-_fin-_

* * *

_Preview for the next Chapter: Revelations_

"_I'm her father. You know it!" Sasuke was panting as he pushed me harshly to the tree. The rough bark scratched my arms and back. It hurt me. He had his arms at either side of my face. Rain was on a downpour. Beads of rainwater formed at the tips of his hair and slid to his neck down to his wet shirt._

"_You are not her father. Never have. Never will." I yelled as I tried to be heard with the rain being so loud. My long hair started to stick to my wet face and neck._

"_Then tell me. Tell me!" His sharingan activated as he dipped his face to kiss me roughly. His hand was now at the back of my neck and his other arm was around my waist as he hoisted me higher against the tree trunk; my feet no longer able to touch the ground. I instinctively wrapped my legs around his hips. I tried to pull away from the kiss but he was so strong with his hands at the back of my neck. After several more attempts, I finally gave in and kissed him as intensely with my palms on his face. Gosh, i've forgotten those times when we--I stopped that train of thought._

"_Tell me." He said against my lips, I could feel his breath fanning my face, he pushed me deeper against the tree. He looked intently at me and I looked back with equal intensity. I could feel his hand slip under my shirt. I gasped and squirmed. "Stop it." I cried. His hands stopped moving but they were still touching my bare skin. _

"_Tell me." _

_-_

With his sharingan or not…I knew I **have to lie** or the game is over.

-

"_Itachi." I said as tears sprouted from my eyes._

* * *

**Platform-shoes12: Hi! I was disappointed with how this chapter turned out. You can tell me how disappointed you are too. I just hope the 'preview' made up for the chapter being more like'filler.'**

**I'm maximizing the time I have before I return to Los Baños on Sunday. I apologize for not being able to reply to all of those who reviewed any longer. Please, understand.**

**Thanks for all of those who posted a review!**

PiecesHateScorpios

Mariel

sonia

CherryFlower05

itachiisaweasel (I have seriously taken a liking to your nails)

kiliomera

Ladyrouge214

writingtitan

.261

ummmmmidk

Cardboard

Spazz8884

theDarksHiddenOne

SasoLOVE111

PiScEs-GiRl-01

insaneanimelover

gold sea glass

bluehinata95

SundayMess

Luna Rei Harmony

Dragon Jadefire

Rockinyoyo

cutecookiechick

sakurasapprentice7

TragedyDawl

no tears left to cry

Fallen(dot)Rose(dot)Angel

yume08

smiley-face-central

ichthusandyoh

-xEMOtIoNaLLyCOnSTipaTEDx-

CreamieKitty


	8. 7: Esther

**this chapter is dedicated to janine richelle and to all of my readers.**

**-**

**-**

**_A Fabian Policy  
by platform-shoes12_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

_-Chapter 7-_**_  
"Esther"_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

Tsunade-shishou wanted to talk to me today.

Of what reason, I'm definitely not aware.

-

-

-

I stood in front of her office door and sent a spike of chakra so that she would know that I'm already here.

"Enter," I heard her say. As soon as I entered the door, I started saying, "Tsunade-shishou I—" but I sensed someone else in the room...and it isn't Shizune. I frowned.

"What is _he_ doing here?" I spat and sent a scowl at the hokage's direction.

-

-

The hokage ignored my question and told me to sit down. I did albeit begrudgingly.

-

"First, I called you here so that you could pick up the release papers of Mikomi. She can leave the hospital today." She handed me a stack of papers so that I could start signing them.

-

I was halfway signing the papers when she cleared her throat which actually translates to "Listen to me you dimwit". So I looked at her and readied my self to be attentive enough. The papers would just have to wait.

"Before you take her home," Tsunade-shishou began, "there's something that I have to tell you."

-

Ah, so now she's going to tell me the real reason why I'm here. Something tells me that whatever it is that she's to say...I'm not going to like it.

-

-

"Mikomi still has her sharingan on."

-

Silence.

-

-

_That's it?_

-

-

"Uh," I'm not sure of what to say, "err—yeah." I bit my lip. Now what?

**_-_**

-

"And she still doesn't know how to control it...how to activate and deactivate it, I mean."

-

-

Ah, so it wasn't just _that_ after all.

-

"So?" I bit my lip. I knew I shouldn't have asked. I looked at the hokage's eyes which were hiding from me at the moment.

"I recommend you to **(which! Actually translates to: I COMMAND YOU TO!)** allow her to be under someone's watch 24/7." She breathed out before obviously relaxing. Why?

I tilted my chin upward. "I can do that myself."

I'm the mother, duh, it's not like I can't take care of my own daughter. Even for _her_, to suggest me doing otherwise is just scandalous. It's an insult.

"No. I meant someone who has already mastered the ways of the sharingan." She opened her eyes and they bored on me. What are they trying to tell me? They were hard...yet apologetic at the same time.

-

Oh.

-

Oh.

-

I smiled that kind of smile that says, "you must be kidding me".

-

-

_Et tu Tsunade-shishou?_

-

-

She shook her head.  
So, she's really serious about this?!

-

-

"No." I had to put my foot down on this. They're not going to penetrate the security wall I built around me and my daughter for five years _"just for the sake of my daughter." _My fists were were itching to punch anything, something,..._someone. _

She sighed, "I'm sorry, Sakura _**(She doesn't sound like it)**_. It's either _that_ or risk Mikomi going blind. You know how the excessive use of the Sharingan is bad for the eyes; and when I say excessive, it means having it activated 24/7. As for the person who will teach Mikomi, I personally recommend..."

-

-

_no, please no..._

-

-

"...Uchiha Sasuke."

-

-

I stood up and sent my chair toppling over. "Why him? Why not Kakashi?!" I realized that my voice rose a few decibels louder.

"Why not me?" I heard the chair scrape against the wooden floor and saw him stood up to tower over me. He was glaring. His eyes were cold and uncaring. His hands were clenched at either side of his body. I could see some of his arms' veins show. It was scaring me...but of course, I wouldn't admit that out loud because that would imply...

-

-

_weakness._

-

-

I ignored his question. I turned to face the busty blonde leader of this village as I tried to present my case.

"Kakashi is a more logical choice, _Hokage-sama_. He's not an Uchiha but he has mastered the Sharingan _(and Mikomi is not a full-blooded Uchiha, if you would remember)_. He could relate better to Mikomi's condition way better than that man could." I pointed at his direction without looking at him. I don't want to see him.

I felt my chest rise and fall restlessly. This ordeal is killing me but I'm not going to die. At least, _not yet._

-

-

"Mikomi IS an Uchiha." Sasuke firmly stated as he slammed his hands on the hokage's desk for emphasis. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he's arguing his case; and despite my knowledge of how Uchihas can be so stubborn when they want people to see things their way, I never knew that he, THE Uchiha Sasuke, would lose his cool for something like this..._something _that he _shouldn't even_ concern himself with because it's _none_ of his freaking business! I didn't look at him, i just directed my glare towards the hokage, who i didn't feel calling _'Tsunade-shishou' _at the moment.

-

Tsunade-shishou looked from me to him and sighed. She did not look at either of us when she drawled out the message that was for me, "remember Sakura, it's either he or the risk. Your choice."

I glared at the man beside me for the last time. "Fine. I'll think about it." I gathered the release papers before storming out of the suddenly suffocating room.

**_

* * *

_**

Just as I was about a few meters away from the hokage's door, I heard his voice.

-

"Sakura," he drawled out. It didn't stop me. He can't stop me. I walked faster....

-

...BUT, how, pray tell, can I ever out-speed him? I felt my shoulder forcefully tugged to make me face him. His breath fanned my face in a sporadic rhythm. Those lovely black orbs pierced me before they turned into pools of blood...

-

"Don't you dare risking her going blind just because of your personal issues." It wasn't a command. It wasn't even a request.  
It is a warning.

But...  
Risk Mikomi going blind?  
That's not going to happen.  
Not if I can help it...and i felt indignant when **he** accused me of doing such a perilous thing to _my _daughter.  
He, he who wasn't there when she first opened her eyes, when she first said "chichi", when she took her first step...how dare he speak to me like I'm being neglectful to my daughter?!

-

-

Just...How dare he?!

-

-

I felt the Sakura volcano reach the peak of tolerance, it's going to errupt. It can't take the bottled pressure inside.

"I'm not risking anything. I'm asking Kakashi to—" I was struggling to get out of his vice like grip; but in vain. He was holding me like he would to an S-class criminal he just captured.

Eeven before i could finish my reply, he interrupted me."Why Kakashi? Why not me?" He asked as he shook my shoulders with wide piercing eyes.

_-_

_Yeah right, why not you?!_

_-_

_Why not you?_

_-_

_Stupid jerk ass. You've gone below Naruto-kun's IQ if you don't know the answer to that question. _

"Because—" I began then tried to calm down by opening and closing my fingers to release tension. _Relax, Sakura. Keep your cool. Don't let him get the best of you. BE in CONTROL!_

I looked at him blankly and tried to remember how it ended up like this. How did my _not-so-fairy-tale-dream-of-forever _turned into a tragedy? I saw the dark circles under his eyes, the small beads of sweat that gathered on the area above his lips. I opened my mouth to speak but only air came out. I closed it and opened it again but still...now words.

"Tell me why? Why do you want him to be in-charge of Mikomi's training instead of me?" His voice was civil.

-

-

"I...Because--" I said dumbly. He snorted as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I know. You're in love with him that's why you want me out of your life. You want me out of your and Mikomi's life. That's it, huh? You want Mikomi to know him as her father because you plan on hooking up with him, huh? Why, Sakura? Am I ugly now? That's what you wanted from me after all, right? My looks. OR, you need someone to cling to, huh? You cling to Kakashi like a leech because you can't support yourself and Mikomi on your own. You're still the foolish girl from the academy. You never changed. You're still weak." He pushed me away and looked at me with disgust. "Leech," he said as he looked at me up-and-down with obvious disgust.

-

-

It took me some time before what he said finally sank in my brain.

**-**

**_-_**

**_did he just..._**

**_-_**

**_-  
_**

SLAP!

I slapped him. HARD. It should've made him aware of all the bitterness I bottled inside.

How dare he base my judgment on superficial things?

He reached for my hand but I shrugged his hand off.

"Don't ever touch me in any way again." I gritted out. His face told of masked contempt. His lips were in a tight line and I wondered if someday, I can still make those lips quirk into a smile, a grin, or even elicit a chuckle from it just like before. But what am I thinking? Those days were of the past.

-

-

"We're over." I said as I pivoted on my heel to walk off. I can't have him see my resolve break. I'm not weak...I'm not weak...I won't turn back...I won't--before i finished completing the mantra, i heard something that almost stopped me from walking...

-

-

"I...won't set you free. I just...

-

-

"...can't..." He said. His voice was barely above a whisper.  
I stole back a glance and saw him walk towards the opposite direction.

-

_Sasuke-kun, if you're not going to free me from your hands then i guess i would just have to break them._

* * *

I spent the next few hours walking aimlessly around the village until I felt the first droplets of rain. I looked up. The sky was gray.

-

The skies are crying for me. The tears I would never again let my eyes to shed for him are now falling down my face in the form of this rain, and I'm thankful for it.

I looked around and was a bit nostalgic when I saw where my feet brought me. It was the bridge where Team 7 used to meet.  
It was also the place where I was asked to marry a certain someone.

**_

* * *

_**

-Flashback-

_"I'm going to leave someday." He said with a far away look. I peered at his face. It was still the same handsome face I've grown to love even more over the years.  
_

_"Why are you telling me this, Sasuke-kun?" I asked. He looked at me and smirked. I blushed when I remembered the time when those lips are...UGH!!! NOT AGAIN!_

_"So that you would wait for me, stupid."I blanched. He called me stupid? And what is it that he's trying to tell me?_

_"Don't call me stupid!" I lashed at him, "So, wait for you?! Why?" We were leaning on the railing of the bridge. _

_"Because someday, I'm going to love you back." He smiled. Gosh, he's so corny. Even--cheesy. Ew.  
_

_I frowned. "Why not now?" _

_"Because," he sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, "If I love you now—no, let me rephrase that. If I'll tell you that I love you now, or even way before; you might not let me go when the time comes for me to pursue Itachi. My goals are important to me. They're the only things that keep me alive." His emotionless facade returned. _

_"I know," I said, "I understand." I smiled and did not opt to elaborate because Sasuke never wanted people pitying he._

_To say the least, I was shocked when I heard him chuckle. It was a sweet melodious tone._

_"Hn," he smiled, "I was afraid you'd say that." I loved the way he smiled.  
He smiles only for me. He said so, and I trust him.  
_

_I chuckled bitterly before pointing an accusing finger at him, "You honestly thought I wouldn't understand!" I sighed and then smiled before resting my elbows in the railing of the bridge and cradling my face with my hands. _

_-_

_-_

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

_I heard faint wooden sounds. "Huh? Sasuke-kun? What are you--??" I was every bit surprised when he knelt on one knee._

_"Sakura, do you love me?"_

_I placed a hand on my hip. "Is this some kind of a trap question?" I asked. I saw him raise a brow.  
_

_"Tch, annoying. Just answer my question honestly." He said wearily._

_"You want an honest answer?" I asked and saw him nod, "You won't run away from me?" He rolled his eyes, "I won't" he said._

_I sighed. My back was now on the railing. "Well," I scratched the back of my head, "Yeah, I guess."_

_"You guess? You mean, you're not sure?" He was looking at me from under his lashes. And it's freakishly sexy. YUh-MMY.  
_

_I gulped. "What? Are you expecting me to say something like "i love you with all my heart?"" and I sounded incredulous, as if it was a crime to even think of such a thing.  
_

_He sighed and looked down, "Actually, I did."_

_I snorted. "And risk you avoiding me like I'm some sort of a rabid fan girl again? No thanks." I waved a dismissive hand. And looked away._

_"So, you don't love me." He concluded. I was perhaps out of my mind when I instinctively replied, actually shouted, "are you kidding me?! I love you with all my heart!"_

_And when I realized what I just said, I bit ,my lip and said "oopsie" before covering my mouth with my hand. He was smirking. Oh how i would love to wipe that smirk off his face...in very creative ways, of course.  
_

_-_

_-_

_"Marry me." he said. He was looking at me as if I'm the only thing he's seeing.  
_

_"What did you say?" I asked. I think I heard him wrong. Last time i checked, Uchiha Sasuke hated me with every atom of his being. and now?  
_

_"I said, 'marry me'. I don't like repeating myself you know?" I could see the faintest blush color his face. Aw, cute but...  
_

_"No."_

_"What?" He was surprised?  
_

_"I said 'No'. I don't like repeating myself either, Sasuke-kun." I crossed my hands over my chest and tilted my chin upwards.  
_

_"Why?"_

_"You're just bluffing. I know it. Duh, who proposes without a ring with him?"_

_

* * *

_

_There's really something wrong with the picture. I already imagined how Sasuke-kun will propose to me. It would be under a lot of stars and the setting would be romantic: but of course, there would be no ribbons and silly violinists. But none of them happened. It was just starting to get dark, there are no stars yet; plus, the setting is nowhere romantic. There were just the trees and the slightly murky water. Sure, the sky is picturesque with the pink and orange streaks but still...Well, what can I expect from Sasuke-kun?_

_The sun was beginning to set._

* * *

_"Fine, If you don't want to, that's fine with me."He stood up and started walking. And that's it? He's walking away? I actually thought he would beg, that would at least make up for his retardation when it comes to romance.  
_

_"Wait!" I yelled as I ran to catch up to him. "We're you even serious?" Somehow, I still find this whole shebang bothersome. _

_He stopped in his tracks and tilted his face a bit so that he could see me. "Do I look like a person who kids around?"_

_"So you're serious." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. "But Sasuke, it isn't like you...i mean, you just don't go proposing to people without a plan. You're the type of person who has every miniscule detail--"_

_"Sakura, I'm sorry if i can't sweep you off your feet," I saw his face scrunch up in frustration as he tried to form words, "I can't even trip you. You're right, it isn't like me to act on impulse and I don't know why I did it either. It just felt--"

* * *

_

_**Personally, i wouldn't want him to sweep me off my feet or even trip me...that would mean that I'm careless and clumsy and Tsunade-shishou wouldn't be proud of me!!! I'm Sakura Haruno, No. 1 Kunoichi of Konoha and i shall not be swept off my feet or i'll introduce to anyone who would dare my totally-absolutely-positively-supah-dupah-earthfriendly fists!!! --thou shall be scared!!! -RAWR!- I'm gonna bite. B-i-t-e. BITE!**--but i kept all this to myself.

* * *

  
_

_"Sasuke-kun, do you love me?" The sun is almost out of the picture. It was starting to get romantic but--_

_...(silence)_

_...(more **aggravating **silence)_

_--crickets chriping or whatever it isthat they do--  
_

_"you're supposed to answer, baka!" I whacked his head. "You ruined the moment!" I whacked him again._

_"Fine. Yes." He gritted out as he nursed the lump that was starting to form on his head._

_"Say it with feelings you idiot!"_

_"I--err--I--"_

_"Just say it!"_

_"Hn. I love you." I can see how he tried to keep himself from puking but anyway, he said it already so..._

_"That's better. So, does the offer still stand?"_

_"What offer?"_

_"You. Me. Proposal. Whatever."_

_"That depends whether you like it to be or not." He regained his composure._

_"Fine. Before I answer that, I have another question. Since when did you love me?" I asked. I felt some twigs snap under my weight._

_"When you quitted being a fan-girl." He said as if it was the most obvious question.  
_

_"Uh-huh. SO, you don't love me." I'm smart y'know? S-M-A-R-T. I have mastered my reasoning skills!!!  
_

_"Wha--?" He asked. Obviously in a state of confusion.  
_

_I reached for his hand, "It's simple, Sasuke-kun. I never quitted. I'm still a fan, y'know?" I winked. He rolled his eyes._

_"Fine. Let me reword it...hmm, when you stopped acting like one." and i felt him squees my hands.  
_

_"Next question: Why do you love me?"_

_"Do I have to answer everything?" He sounded so aggravated.  
_

_"Yes." I let go of his hand so that i could punch a fist in the air.  
_

_"Tch. Fine. I love you because you accepted me when i'm at my best and when i'm at my worst."_

_"And?" _

_"What?"_

_"That's it?" -grrr- Romantically-retarded-jerk-ass, i'm gonna rip your throat off if you won't say the magic word. 5..._

_"Fine. because you're kind and sweet."_

_4..._

_"And?"_

_3..._

_"What?"_

_2..._

_"Is that all?!"_

_"Fine. You're beautiful." Very good, Sasuke-kun!_

_I smiled. "Last question, Sasuke-kun." He rolled his eyes. "When will be the wedding?"_

_-_

_-_

_Just as the first star appeard in the dark velvety sky, I received my first love bite._

_-End of Flashback-_

**_

* * *

_**

By, now the rain has gotten heavy hence my current condition: soaked to the bone.

It was both irritating yet refreshing in some weird way that's why I did not plan on shielding myself from it; after all, like what i said beforem, they're my unshed tears.  
"What are you doing here?" I managed to hear despite the sound of the strong gushing wind and the doewnpour of water. It was Sasuke.

-

and he's equally soaked. The dried leaves scrunched as he took careful strides over the forest ground.

-

"None of your business, stay away from my daughter," I croaked out before starting to walk away but soon found myself trapped with my back against the rough bark of the biggest tree.

"I'm her father. You know it." Sasuke was panting, he pushed me more harshly to the tree. The rough bark scratched my arms and back. It hurt me. Then he had his arms at either side of my face. Rain was still on a downpour. Beads of rainwater formed at the tips of his hair then slid to his neck down to his wet shirt.

"You are not her father. Never have. Never will." I yelled as loud as i can to be heard. My long hair started to stick to my wet face and neck.

"Then tell me. Tell me who?!" His sharingan activated as he dipped his face to kiss me roughly. His hand was now at the back of my neck and his other arm was around my waist as he hoisted me higher against the tree trunk; my feet no longer able to touch the ground. I instinctively wrapped my legs around his hips. I tried to pull away from the kiss but he was so strong with his hands at the back of my neck. After several more attempts, I finally gave in and kissed him as intensely with my palms on his face. Gosh, i've forgotten those times when we--I stopped that train of thought. It wouldn't be prudent to do so.

"Tell me." He said against my lips, I could feel his breath fanning my face, he pushed me deeper against the tree. He looked intently at me and I looked back with equal intensity. I could feel his hand slip under my shirt. I gasped and squirmed. "Stop it." I cried. His hands stopped moving but they were still touching my bare skin.

"Tell me."

-

With his sharingan or not…I knew I have to lie or the game is over.

-

-

"Itachi." I said as tears sprouted from my eyes.

-

Silence.

-

"Itachi?" I sensed his body going tense at the mention of the name.

_It's time to play the part of the merciless woman._

I started to sob. I know his weakness: A girl with pink hair, crying.

-

"W-when you left to l-look for him," I was looking down so that he wouldn't see through my eyes that I'm lying, "h-he c-came here the next d-day and he...he..." I was literally lying through my teeth.

He urged me to continue by shaking my shoulders, "What?" His eyes were wide, "What did he do?!"

-

-

_"B-but, i d-don't like needles!" A little girl cried._

_"This will hurt just a bit. Just like when an ant bites you." The pink-haired doctor replied.  
_

-

_  
Trust Issues 101: never trust a doctor or a medic, for that matter, when they say it's not gonna hurt.  
BECAUSE it's gonna hurt like hell.  
_

-

-

**_Don't worry Sasuke-kun, this isn't going to hurt.  
_**

-

-

"H-he..." I cried some more but i did not dare look up.

"He what?!" He shook me harder.

-

-

"...raped me." I said softly. _I'm playing the part, I'm just playing the part._

-

**_I'm a doctor.  
I'm trained to lie:_**

_-to say it's not going to hurt when it will  
-to say that everything will be fine when nothing would_

_I'm a doctor.  
I'm trained to lie._

_-_

_**"Ting! Ting! E.R. 143! E.R. 143! Doctor Sakura, there's a patient in a critical heart-break condition, you have to help him or he'll die!!!"**_

_"Who's the patient?" The pink-haired doctor looked up from wiping the area where the needle pierced the little girl._

_"Haruno-san, are you going to leave me?" The girl looked at her doctor with scared eyes._

_**"The patient is a man named Uchiha Sa--"**_

_"I'm busy. Let him die."__ She looked and smiled at the little girl, "of course not! I'm not going to leave you."  
_

-

-

I felt his grip lossen. His hands went limp on his sides.

and to rub more salt on the gaping wound, I said with the quitest voice i could muster,

-

-

-

"and you weren't there to protect me."

-

and when he fell on his knees, I ran away.

-

_"It didn't hurt much, did it? You're such a brave little girl!"_ _The doctor said._

-

-

-

I looked back when I was a few meters away from him. He was still on his knees and his eyes are wide...unblinking. I wiped my face and continued my journey back to my home._

* * *

_

**One point for Haruno Sakura. Make that TWO points!**

I smirked. Call me a bitch for causing him pain but I just gave him a taste of his own medicine...

_-_

_...even if it meant that I have to swallow the same thing in doubled dosage._

_-_

_-_

_Because if you think he's the only one hurting, think again.

* * *

_

"Gomen-nasai, Sasuke-kun." I bitterly said. This would be the last time I'll apologize to myself for hurting him; because next time, I plan on being even more heartless. IF there would be next time.

-

"Kaa-san, why are you crying?"

I didn't realize that I was home already. "Oh, this?" I wiped some stray tears, "They're just from the rain outside." I gestured at my soaked figure.

"You know that I can tell when a person's lying," Mikomi pointed at her eyes to prove her point, "so why are you crying your heart out?"

_-_

_-_

_Why am i crying my heart out?_

_-_

_-  
_

"You ask too much," I said and left her for the safety of my room._**

* * *

**_

_-fin-_

**_platform-shoes12's note: Thanks for posting a review! And for understanding how college life prohibits me from updating faster! I won't be able to post all of your names any longer because i'm rushing to post this fic today. Sorry! I hope this chappie made up for the long wait. Don't forget to post a review! and thanks again!_**_**

* * *

**_


	9. 8: Lamentations

**This chapter is dedicated to the ever-awesome rainbow spell.**

_**A Fabian Policy**_

_by platform-shoes12 _

-Chapter 8-

**"Lamentations"**

My Sakura Theory of Sasuke-Disaster states that anything that has to do with Uchiha Sasuke is bound to go bad. Right now, I'm thinking about turning it into a law instead.

See, when I woke up from a rather dreamless sleep, I sensed a chuunin standing outside my door. From the traces of chakra outside, I can safely say that he's been there for half an hour already. Why hasn't he wakened me up anyway? I ran my hands through my hair so that it would have some semblance of having been combed and then slipped off the bed and opened the door.

"Haruno-sama." The chuunin looked at his feet. He must be scared out of his wits to come here.

"Hai?"

"Hokage-sama requests your presence at the Hokage Tower."

"Mm," I nodded, "did you have instructions to wait for me until I wake up?"

The chuunin looked up and blushed, "Ie, I've been knocking half the time I was standing here. Since you weren't waking up, I assumed you either wish to be alone or simply too tired to wake up."

I smiled. Well at least there are still some sensitive people 'round here. "If you're going back to the Hokage tower, tell shishou I'll be there in fifteen minutes. You can leave."

I closed the door and took a shower.

* * *

.o.O.o.

Sometimes I really forget that I'm a mom already. Like just a while before, when I stepped out of the shower, a girl with raven hair was seated on my bed. I asked what she was doing there and she just looked at me as if I've gone nuts.

"Kaa-san, you forgot to buy cereals and I _should be_ on my way to school right now."

Oh right. Mikomi…is my daughter. "Gomen ne, Ai. Just let me change and we'll buy you breakfast on the way to school. Will that be fine?"

Mikomi only nodded and left my room.

I must've been really inattentive to my family's needs these past few days because not only did I forget to buy grocery but I forgot to wash our clothes too. I looked disbelievingly at the almost empty closet. No more clothes…

It was a good thing that I still have underwear or my gosh, I'd be doomed. I browsed the remaining articles of clothing and looked for something close to decent. There were no more shorts, no skirts, and no shirts—only dresses that are supposed to be for formal occasions only. And then…I saw it! My favorite sundress! It looks crumpled but I can iron it out. It could work.

When I finished covering myself up, I went downstairs and led Mikomi on the road to the Academy. On the way, I bought a sandwich and asked her to eat it before we reach the school and she obeyed. When I finally dropped her off, I teleported to the base of Hokage Tower and started my trek up.

* * *

.o.O.o.

The moment I opened the door, I dodged on instinct as an ominous looking paperweight sailed through the air and right where my head was supposed to be. Uh-oh, Shishou is in a very sour mood. I started to ask what's wrong when…

"You, Sakura, are a _bitch_."

Okay. That was really, really, really blunt. I felt anger start building up inside me. "What's wrong with you?"

"No. The real question is: what is _WRONG_ with _YOU_!"

"I really don't—"

"You freaking told Sasuke that Itachi raped you! What was _that _about? Are you trying to re-open his wounds with your words, scraping it with your actions and seasoning it with your tears? He's just in the mending process and although I enjoy pissing him off, I don't attack him below the belt because that is just _so wrong_!"

"So are you telling me you're on his side now? Is that what this is about?"

"No. You are here because I want you to apologize to him _personally_."

"No. I'm not going to do that." This is stupid. Why is she asking me to do something she knows I'm not going to do?

"You are going to do that." I raised a brow.

"If you won't see things my way, then…I'll tell Mikomi _everything_."

"She won't believe you." Panic replaced the anger inside me.

"Oh, she must be tired trying to force herself to believe you. Everything you told her about her life is a lie.

She _needs_ some semblance of truth in her life. And I'm going to give it to her."

"You are _not _going to interfere with my family."

"Really now?" Tsunade let out an infuriating laugh, "For a moment I thought you didn't have one."

"That is uncalled for, _Hokage-sama_." I sneered. Why does she have to stick her nose into other people's business anyway?

"I don't care what's called and uncalled for. Apologize to him and mean it. Because, Sakura, you obviously don't have any idea what a family is about."

"And you do because you have a family don't you?" The moment I saw the flash of emotions that showed through Tsunade's eyes, I instantly regretted my words. She was hurt. "I'm sorry, Hokage-sama. I didn't—"

"I thought I could get through you by…" She paused and changed her mind, "never mind. I thought I wouldn't have to say this but…Sasuke came down with symptoms of depression early this morning. I asked Iruka to replace him on his shifts at The Academy. I don't know if he'll get better."

"Symptoms of what?"

-.

-.

This is so ridiculous! Absurd! If someone should be in a depressed state right now it should be me. Besides, this is so logically faulty. Sasuke couldn't have been _that _wrapped around my little _news _to have been affected so strongly. And how would Tsunade know Sasuke has symptoms of depression early this morning anyway? If Sasuke's so depressed, like Tsunade-shishou says, he wouldn't be able to think well enough to reach Tsunade in her home. And in case he did, what could he have said? "Hey Hokage-sama, I'm depressed." First of all, if Sasuke's in pain, he doesn't look for anyone to console him. He keeps everything bottled up inside until it subsides.

"Depression."

"And how did you learn about this?"

Tsunade sighed. "Look, a chuunin on patrol was doing his usual rounds early this morning when he saw Sasuke at The Academy. He was sitting on the sand box slicing up his skin."

"Slicing his skin?"

"Not really _slicing _per se. Kind of-writing on his arm with a blade. You should have seen how deep the wounds are by the time the chuunin approached him. He could have died." Tsunade looked down.

Now don't be mad at me for still refusing to believe what Tsunade is saying. Certainly, this could be a life and death situation but hey-this could be another scheme of his to coerce me into forgiving him again. Besides, there's also the possibility that... "Did you check if it was real? I mean, it could have been a genjutsu."

"Sakura," I picked up on the hint that I'm wearing out her already nonexistent patience, "just see for yourself."

I frowned and took her turning away from me as cue to leave.

To tell you honestly, I'm a little curious. Okay, scratch that. I'm curious. It's not every day Sasuke's pulls this kind of stunt—genuine or not.

Perhaps a little visit won't hurt?

* * *

.o.O.o.

I walked the achingly familiar trail to the house we used to share. When we got married years ago, we decided to build a house away from the Uchiha District where most of his nightmares came from. It was my idea, actually. I didn't want to build my family where another family died—not to mention living in a house with everything reminding Sasuke about his bitter past is simply creepy and unhealthy.

I wish I could say that I was unaffected by the familiar sight of what _was _my home.

The weeds on the garden were evenly clipped and the gravel path was still margined by the azaleas we'd planted together years ago. Every part of it—even the white lace curtains I can see from my vantage point or the welcome mat on the doorstep—reminded me of memories that I wouldn't have dreamt of forgetting if circumstances had been different. Perhaps it is not a very good idea to come here after all.

I wanted to run away from the house but my feet—with a mind of its own—led me into the wooden porch where _we used to _have breakfast together. Then my hands, in autopilot, fetched the spare key from under the small pot of cactus on the floor. I inserted it into the knob and was quite unsure what to expect when I heard the soft 'click'. The only thing left to do now is to turn the knob and enter. I took a deep breath and braved the premises of my ex-home.

The first thing that caught my attention was chaos.

There were used dishes on the living room, dirty clothes on the chairs, and a dark stain on the floor.

I froze.

The stain looked terrifyingly familiar.

-.

-.

-.

Blood.

-.

It was dried blood. I traced its path on the floor and was quite shocked to find the bastard looking pale and genuinely petrified. He looked like a broken doll. His legs were stretched to its full length in front of him and his arms and hands lay dead on either side of him. Near his left hand were a dirty looking blade and a few empty bottles of sake. He was _so_ still.

I was a few yards away from him and therefore could only notice what were obvious but even with my distance from him, I could very clearly tell that his expression was even blanker than usual—if that was even possible. I doubt he even noticed my presence. I decided to call him.

"Uchiha-san?"

I took several steps forward. There was no reaction.

"Sasuke?"

I was already standing right beside him yet he didn't look up. There was no reaction.

I touched his shoulder and decided, almost immediately, that it wasn't a good idea because suddenly, I found myself pinned on the wall with a blade pressed threateningly on my throat. I choked back a sob. Oh my, he's going to kill me. This is the end of my pathetic life. My eyes started to water when I noticed his go wide. For a fraction of a second, his grip on my throat loosened.

"Sakura?"

I nodded.

"Is it..." he licked his dry lips, "is it really you?" And suddenly, his hands were everywhere. Touching and prodding and making sure I was real. I grabbed his hands and held them lightly. "Please, stop." I said and let go of his hands. They slowly crept up to my shoulders before he started shaking me violently. "You're alright, aren't you? Tell me you're alright...damn it, Sakura, tell me you're fine!"

I felt a sting at the back of my eyes. I didn't mean for him to be this way. "He _did not _hurt you, did he? Did he? Sakura, answer me!"

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. I'm sorry."I cried. I watched him collapse on the floor.

* * *

.o.O.o.

This day is definitely full of surprises. The sobering thought is that...not all of them are pleasant.

Imagine my surprise when I approached Sasuke who had collapsed on the floor a minute ago. I risked prodding him with my foot.

"Sasuke?"

He wasn't moving.

"Sasuke-kun!"

I knelt beside him and felt his pulse. What the hell?

_The _GREAT Uchiha Sasuke passed out. He's knocked unconscious! I tried slapping him into consciousness. It didn't work. But I continued slapping him anyway. Those slaps is for making me do what I'm going to do next: Help him.

I slung his arm over my shoulder and with my inhuman strength, proceeded helping him into a standing position. He's heavy—as can be expected with his physique and all, but it was manageable. We walked-or at least, I did—and soon entered the premises of our old room. I didn't have time to look around and see if there were significant changes in it. I was too busy thinking of what to do.

_I'm doing this because I'm a doctor, in compliance to the Hippocratic Oath I took—and not because I care for him. I'm doing this because I'm a doctor and not out of free will. I'm doing this because I'm a doctor…_

First things first. I've got to clean up his wound. I could not risk infection at this rate. Unfortunately, I did not have any of my equipment with me. Fortunately, I have a first aid box mounted somewhere inside this house.

I went to the kitchen. Moving quickly, I found a wash basin, 70 percent isopropyl alcohol, hydrogen peroxide, betadine, cotton balls, and a make-shift forceps. I washed the wash basin to make sure it's clean and then filled it with water. I picked a clean rag on the way and rushed back into the room where my patient is staying.

I re-adjusted his position on the bed and picked up his left arm which he deemed pretty much adequate to serve as his chalkboard—bladeboard?

I couldn't help but bite my lip when I saw the wound. It was deep and jagged. The skin and muscle was torn so deep. Tsunade was right. He _could've_ died.

I later realized when I finished wiping away the dried blood with water, that what he had engraved on his flesh was actually a word:

Atonement.

-.

-.

-.

Atonement. _Atonement._ **Atonement.**

I cried. He didn't have to do this. I wiped my tears. _Professionalism, Sakura. Professionalism. _I finished wiping his wounds with alcohol soaked cotton balls. Then I wiped them with hydrogen peroxide and was relieved when no bubbles appeared. At the very least, it was good that infection is now the least of my worries. I painted it with betadine and was done. Now, what to do?

I figured Sasuke hadn't had any food intake since he started this crusade. It would be best if he has something to eat when he wakes up. I went back to the kitchen to see if I could put together something decent.

Why am I doing this anyway? Halfway through preparing a porridge, I suddenly had the urge to clarify a few things with myself.

-.

Why am I doing this?

_I'm doing this because I'm a doctor, in compliance to the Hippocratic Oath I took—and not because I care for him. I'm doing this because I'm a doctor and not out of free will. I'm doing this because I'm a doctor…_

-.

-.

I **have to** come to terms with my feelings. I repeated the mantra over and over:

_I'm doing this out of conscience and not because I care._

-.

-.

I **have to** be **honest** with myself. The mantra wasn't working.

_I'm doing this because I'm a doctor…I'm JUST doing this because I'm a doctor._

-.

-.

I laid down the spoon I was holding. I'm just fooling myself all these years—because deep down…

_I'm doing this because I still…_

-.

-.

-.

…_CARE. _

-.

Next thing I knew, I was on the floor crying.

No matter what I do, Sasuke still wins.

_-fin-_

* * *

**Platform-shoes12's note: Hiya! I'm back. I'm really very sorry I took so long to update! It's all thanks to rainbow spell for reminding me that I have a story to work on and MUST work on. **

–**laughs-**

**Now I'm going to be realistic and honest with everyone: I don't think this chapter would make up for the loooooooooong time I took to do this but I really, really, really tried hard to write **_**something**_**. I have this…uhm, what REAL WRITERS **(not me, sorry)** call writer's block. I promise the next chapter will reveal a whole NEW twist that will hopefully make up for the lame-ness I've been so prone to succumb to these days. **

**If you have questions, feel free to ask me! I won't mind answering them. And BTW, just because Sakura's started to be honest with herself doesn't mean it's a good thing. This story is called **_**A Fabian Policy**_** for a reason. **

Please leave a review! :)

But of course, thanks to all those who left a review for the previous chapter! My heart goes to:

TokiChirikamoNi

Gsjsisidheh

heya

violentreaction16

crazyfan15

Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967

xenia-chan

ladyaura12

Ginga Ninja

izzybell117

xXArtObbsesiveXx

mystery-wolf93

wolfrider93

Erna Noor Fatihah

colourfulgurl

1angel2heart

Original Blue

Kpop Princess Mei

MidnightSaphire

thinkthoughts

Mariel

UchihaBlossom0626

kaysshi

kon_chibi

StrawBerrybell

-my-name-is-V-

AbbyLovesDeidara

WhateverFaithfullyYours

j.

BlueSword23

immortaldarkprincess

shakitty1516

PiscesHateScorpios

coolcari

CherryFlower05

InevitableChick

saranghe01

Lase

SHINIGAMI to TENSHI

CrAzYaNiMeFrEaKgUrL

Mrs. Story

OrangePerson42

Fear Die Rothaarige

Sakura Uchiha123

gold sea glass

Rockinyoyo

SasoLOVE111

nanamisakurachan

rainbow spell

oxygen deprived

MelonOnTop

TragedyDawl

xladykittyx

cutecookiechick

Sunstorm raining

..back

meaningful chap.

renzie17

nicole1422

N. C. Demetria

kattylin

writingtitan

sakurasapprentice7


	10. 9: Proverbs

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto but I DO own an awesome emerald skirt.  
No copyright infringement intended._

_I would have dedicated this to someone but...it's disappointing. I'm really sorry if it does not meet up with the expectations after the long wait and everything._

* * *

**A Fabian Policy**

~platform-shoes12  
.

_.PROVERBS._

_._

_._

The moon light that streamed through the organza curtains followed a straight path to my face. It wasn't the kind of light that comes from the sun. The light that comes from the sun forces one lethargic person to squint and say 'hello!' to the world. _This _light—it makes one realize it's not yet time to be dreaming. It surprised me, really. I didn't count on me sleeping by the chair next to our bed after fixing that porridge for Sasuke. Judging by the elapsed time from the moment I lifted the pot from the stove and the time now, I should probably reheat the now stale porridge if I'm going to feed it to him.

I looked up from my crossed arms to check my patient. I blinked. I guess he had the idea first.

I lifted my head and matched Sasuke's intense gaze on my person. For a while he didn't speak. Then later he drawled out "What are _you _doing here?" His tone was devoid of any emotion.

I gulped. It felt like there was sand on my throat. "Uh..." I pushed back the chair I was sitting on and stood "the Hokage asked me to check on you."

He drew his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He looked at his hands. "You shouldn't be here."

"It's my job," I wondered when lying came naturally to me, "Uchiha-san." For that time, I actually forgot that I've already admitted to myself just moments ago that I still care.

He didn't speak anymore after that. I took it as my cue to shut up too. So, with nothing else to do, I went to the kitchen to reheat the porridge. If I'm lucky, I could probably force some spoonful down his throat.

Fifteen minutes later, I have a tray with the bowl of porridge and other solid foods he might be able to eat. I jerked the door open with my hip and entered the room. I plastered a fake smile on my face before greeting him

"Uchiha-san, I prepared—what the hell!" I almost dropped the tray I was carrying when I saw Sasuke lying face down on the bed, wounds reopened. The blood was seeping through the covers. I left the tray on the side table and immediately went to work. With a clear head I was glad I possessed, I managed to wrestle the harmful kunai from his right hand and tie a portion of the blanket on his arm as a make-shift tourniquet. _Right, now I'm going to have to disinfect this again!_ I inwardly groaned.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked him as I gathered chakra on my hand.

His eyes shifted to look at me. It narrowed and then—widened. "Sakura?" He sounded surprised.

"Of course," I said and settled my hand and started healing his wound.

He immediately propped himself up and grabbed my hand. I paused. "What?"

"Are you okay? Did he—did he hurt you?"

"What?" I asked. I honestly don't get what he was asking. We've already had this interaction this morning. And then, Sasuke was…sobbing. And that was enough to make me panic. My heart constricted. It was painful to watch him like this. "Wait, Sasuke-kun, why are you—"

"I wasn't there. I couldn't protect you." Tears freely streamed down his cheek. I gaped. Sasuke _never_ cried. For the whole time we were together, he's always found a way to express the excess emotions he's feeling. But he never cried. And now...

I don't know the right thing to say. "It's...it's alright now. H-he didn't h-hurt me." I assured him lamely.

"But he did! He did..." He said. His grip on my hand loosened. I took the time to heal his wounds by then. When I was done closing them, I sat opposite him on the bed and laid my hands on his shoulders. Just then, all I wanted was to hold him—to take the pain away. But somehow, my pride held me back. I couldn't just forgive him even if he did this to himself. I just can't...

Sasuke, however, took the matter into his own hands. He gathered me into his arms, my face pressed against his chest, my back bent awkwardly to cover the distance between us. For a few minutes, we just stayed like that. It was comfortable. The feeling of belonging right there in his arms returned and I all but embraced him too. Before I could do that, however, Sasuke was already holding a kunai to my neck.

"You unfaithful wife," he seethed. He pressed the kunai to my neck harder. "You unfaithful wife."

Suddenly, I was scared. Well, having a kunai to your neck does _that _to anyone. I almost knew that this is really going to be the end. He's going to kill me. I choked back a sob. "Please, Sasuke. Don't. D-don't k-kill me."

"You should've died. When he touched you, you should've chosen death instead! But you let him, Sakura, you let him touch you. And now you're going to pay for your infidelity to me. You're going to pay!" I felt the kunai sliced through the first layer of muscles and I couldn't see anything anymore. Tears were gathered unshed on my periphery. Everything was blurry. I couldn't even breathe. I feared the slightest movement could drive that kunai deeper. But I had to try. "Sasuke-kun?" I pleaded "Let me go, please."

It wasn't as if I'm scared I'd die. It was the thought that I'm leaving my daughter alone that worsened the tremors racking my body.

He looked at me. There was menace in his eyes. And for one second I thought he was going to laugh and end my life right then and there. Just one effortless slash and I'm dead. But the strangest thing happened. His eyes softened again and he recoiled from me as if he was burned. He threw the kunai as far as possible and pressed his back against the headboard. He gathered the blood soiled sheets to himself and looked at anywhere but me "I s-s-shouldn't h-have...s-sorry, I d-did n-not mean t-to h-hurt..."

My eyes widened. This depression has gotten out of hand. Sasuke is showing the telltale signs of psychosis. He's going to have to be confined. But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part is knowing that somehow...I'm the root of all this. I've driven him mad.

I've driven Uchiha Sasuke mad.

I've driven...

.

.

.

I screamed and left to call for help.

* * *

Sasuke watched Sakura bolt out of the room. He gathered chakra to his ears to help increase his hearing range. Sakura was asking for help. The raven-haired man smirked. _She really bought it _he thought happily. Things are going as planned. That's what she gets for lying to him. He's going to teach her beloved a little lesson—a lesson he'd make sure she'll never forget:

Uchiha Sasuke doesn't get mad. He gets even.

-and when he does, it's never fun to be the one getting evened out. Oh he's sure of it.

He checked his arms. She's healed it perfectly. His skin was unbroken. Well, at least he has that to thank her for, but not now. He rocked himself back and forth when he heard Sakura's quick footsteps grow louder. She's coming back.

Uchiha Sasuke wiped the smirk off of his face and resumed sobbing. When Sakura entered the room, Sasuke asked "Y-you h-hate me, d-don't you? You hate me so much."

Sakura gripped the door frame. Her eyes glossy with unshed tears. "I'm sorry too, Sasuke-kun. We're going to get help, okay? Just stay there. You're going to be alright soon."

The raven haired man inwardly smirked. _How totally gullible_. _How easy to manipulate_. Sasuke glared at her and stood "And who do you think you are? You are just a wife. You can't tell me what to do." He cornered her to the door. Sakura shrank back as far as possible. "You _don't _tell me what to do."

For one second, he was tempted to just kiss her senseless right there and there. He has this "insanity" to justify his actions after all—but somehow, he knew that doing that would…not be beneficial for his cause.

Some part of him broke as he watched his wife cower before him. He did not really want to do this. In fact, all of this won't be necessary if she just stopped refusing to cooperate. But no, she has to be difficult. She has to _lie _to him.

He knew himself. And if he must be anything…he's anything but stupid. He has easily seen through Sakura's lie the moment she said it. The time frame is just so conflicting. Despite Itachi's speed, he doubted he could travel from Rain Country to Fire in less than twenty-four hours. His initial reaction in that forest was not because he believed her and was therefore _pained_. It was more of the bitter realization that she could _intentionally _hurt him.

After that encounter, he had gone home mulling over whatever that's happening in the present. Obviously, Sakura is decidedly going to be difficult. She's hurt. She's angry. She wants to be left alone. She wants to _hurt _him.

Frankly, he no longer knows what to do. He tried being diplomatic and everything. Heck, he even tried to be aggressive, assertive, and pro-active. Nothing worked so far. He couldn't get through her. The shield she has put up against him is too high and too strong for ordinary means.

Desperate situations call for desperate measures.

.

.

Then he surmised…the best defense is the best offense. He has to fight back. Sakura is playing hard to get because he's chasing after her. Somehow, he has to stop that and think of another course of action.

And that's when it hit him.

Sakura's what she is because he hurt her. She's thinking that she has the _right_ to act like she's acting because he hurt her.

If she realized that she had hurt him too…

.

.

.

**Bingo.**

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the girl trapped between him and the door. Her eyes were glossy and her lips were trembling.

_Kami, he loves her. _

His resolve cracked. He pursed his lips and he finally caved in. He took her in his arms and waited for her to calm down.

* * *

I felt something shift in Sasuke's disposition after he glared at me. Then, he was embracing me. It surprised me. This wasn't like the embrace he had given me before pressing a kunai at my neck. It was more of the embrace that was…beckoning me to feel what he's feeling. And I did. It was like he was trying to reach me.

Then it dawned on me that this couldn't last long. For all I know, he may be trying to kill me again later. Taking advantage of the situation, I wrapped my arms around his neck and with one swift move; I pressed hard onto his pressure point and had him slumping against me.

_Later_.

I moved him back to the bed and went outside. Fresh air would do me good.

I soon found myself in our porch. Then, the memories, again, came crashing back.

_**.**___

_**Flashback**_

_The newly weds were having breakfast on their front porch._

"_Hey. Sasuke-kun!" Sakura piped. _

_Sasuke looked up. "Hm?"_

"_Did you sleep well last night?" She stuffed her mouth with a pancake._

"_Sakura," Sasuke shook his head, "we hardly slept last night. What are you talking about?"_

_Sakura blushed. "Oh."_

_He smirked. "What? You forgot already? I'm sure the neighbors can't. You were screaming so l—" _

_Sakura tackled him to the ground. "Stop!" She looked so red in the face. "Besides," she started in an attempt to compose her self, "we don't have neighbors. The next house is five miles away."_

_He chuckled. "I'm sure they still heard." _

_Sakura punched him playfully. "You're making fun of me." She pouted. _

"_No, I'm not. I was just stating facts."_

"_Embarassing facts, you mean." Sakura sliced up the pancake and stuffed it into Sasuke's mouth._

"_I didn't say anything like that." He said with some effort._

"_Well, you were teasing me about it so it must be embarassing." _

_Sasuke finally swallowed the huge chunk Sakura's fed him. "What should be embarassing is that you're not wearing shorts."_

_She blushed harder and immediately stood up. "Pervert." She was only wearing his shirt. _

"_You're still embarassed about it?"_

"_Well it was my first." He was about to add and second and third and so on but refrained from doing so._

"_But I've already __**seen**__ everything." Sasuke smirked. Understatement of the year. He did not just see...he __**touched**__ everything__**.**_

"_You pervert! Stop harassing me."_

"_Harassing? But I thought you liked it?"_

"_I did __**not.**__" She blushed and crossed her arms over her chest and looked away. Sasuke stood opposite her. He was so close they were almost touching. Then he lifted his hand and tilted her chin, forcing her to look at him. _

"_Wanna bet?" he asked and kissed her._

"_Mmm, Sasuke," she murmured before pulling away, "breakfast..."_

"_can wait," he finished for her and shoved her back to the house. _

_**End of Flashback**_

_**. **_

I smiled. If only things were still as simple as that. Then again, I realized it was my fault it had gotten this bad.

.

Right.

I looked back at the house. He wouldn't wake up until a few hours later. For now, I have to get help.

I gathered chakra to my legs and began jumping from tree to tree.

I have to get to Tsunade-shishou.

* * *

After the meeting with shishou, I dropped by at my apartment to check on Mikomi. In all the haze of recent events, I have forgotten about my daughter—again.

I stepped into the apartment and was greeted by the sight of the darling little girl sleeping on the couch. I was immediately hit by the irony of the situation. Most families have mothers waiting for the daughters to return home. In our case…well, we are _not _most families.

"Ai?" I gently woke her up.

"Hmm?" She squinted. Then her crimson eyes narrowed at me. "Where have you been?" she asked.

"I'm sorry. I was…taking care of your sensei."

"Uchiha-sensei?"

I nodded. "Why are you sleeping here?"

"I was waiting for you."

I smiled and gathered her to my arms. "Let's get you to your room." I felt her head rest comfortably on my shoulder.

"What's wrong with sensei?" She asked.

"Your sensei is not…well. Okaa-san was asked by the Hokage to tend to him."

"I want to see him."

"Fine…but later. He's not fit to be interacting with anyone at the moment."

She pulled away and looked at me. "Why? What's bothering him?"

I was very much tempted to say _me_. "Nothing you should know about. I already told shishou I couldn't help him much." We finally reached her room. I tucked her in her bed. "Have you had dinner?"

She nodded.

"Now, sleep." I kissed her forehead and smoothed out her blanket. "Goodnight, ai. Sweet dreams."

I smiled at her peaceful face and proceeded to the door. Just when I was about to exit the room...

.

"Kaa-san, you've been away a lot lately. Could you…you know, tell me a story?"

I paused and smiled. I walked back and sat on the edge of her bed. "Why, of course!" It wasn't everyday my daughter asks me to tell her a story. "So," I sat beside her and lifted her to my lap, "what story should I tell you?"

.

.

.

"How about," she paused and looked at me earnestly,

.

.

"the story how my sensei happens to be my father?"

* * *

_TBC_

* * *

**Platform-shoes12's note: Oh I'm sorry if the transitions for this chapter are…eeky. I was really forcing myself to write and uhm, I don't think it worked well for me. **

**Oh and I re-wrote chapters "prologue" to the third chapter. If you're interested and you have the time, you can re-read them and tell me if they improved. **

**Sorry this came out late! I was thinking…oh, it's been days since I posted the chapter and there's no review yet. Then I checked and realized I uploaded this to the document manager only! I was half embarrassed when I realized how stupid that is.**

**Thanks to all those who posted a review, placed this story on alert and on their list of favorites! **


	11. 10: Song of Songs

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto but I DO own HIS HEART .  
No copyright infringement intended._

_Chapter dedicated to _tsuki-no-sakura 11 _for replying to my every reply._

* * *

**A Fabian Policy**

~platform-shoes12  
.

._SONG OF SONGS._

..

.

Apparently, some people failed to notify me that karmic points expire by the end of the year (I would have used them up had that been the case). What else could be the possible explanation why I'm experiencing _this _now?

_This _meaning my blood running cold, my body numbing, and my head throbbing and…Kami, why is my daughter asking this all of a sudden?

.

"No one told me." She said.

.

_Good. One person's life spared. _I forced myself to exhale.

.

"Intentionally, I mean."

.

_Yes, death would be what that person would be wishing for after I'm done with him…or her._

.

"What," I tried to inject as much incredulity as I can into the question, "do you ever mean, sweetheart?" I inclined my head to look at her.

.

"I mean, kaa-san, that there's no use denying the _fact_."

.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not denying anything." _Yet_.

.

Mikomi looked as if she's thinking of what to say next. "I saw a…picture."

.

"Yes?"

.

"Of your wedding."

.

I gulped.

.

"With sensei." She finished.

.

Well, now that's settled, there's certainly no denying what she saw.

.

I hesitantly smiled at her. "Where did you—"

.

"Someone sent it via mail. It's in a plain white envelope with no return address. I was under the impression that it didn't pass through the post office. There were no stamps."

.

_So someone intentionally interfered with my life! _I inwardly cracked my knuckles. _That person is going to PAY. And I MEAN IT. _"Fine. I _was _married to your…sensei._BUT _your father…"

.

"How about you start telling me the truth, kaa-san? You know, I don't want to sound rude and disrespectful but the fact that you're lying outright, to my face, with _my _ sharingan activated, hurts me. Not to mention-it _is _insulting."

.

And that's when I snapped. "That's _it, _young lady! I'm tired and confused and I've had a _very bad _day. I've had enough of your being a smart-ass and talking to me like I'm your equal. I will _NOT _have anymore of this. I know I owe you the truth but I'm going to tell it to you _when _I want to. Because no matter how smart you are I AM your mother and you're going to respect me. And it's going to _stay that way_. You understand? This is the end of this discussion. Now sleep." I turned the lights off and crossed the hall back to my room.

.

When I finally collapsed on my bed, the blood rushed to my head and it hurt. _Great! _Now I don't only have a killer headache, I also have the realization that I yelled at my daughter for the first time!

Now that I think about it, that was really unfair. I mean, it is my fault I did and tried to lie to her. Maybe I should go back and apologize? I shook my head. Now's not the time. Despite the unfairness of it all, it still did something good. At least now the lines of authority has been redefined and made clear. Tomorrow, I'll talk to her.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes. I didn't realize how tired I really was. I vaguely registered the faint "pop" somewhere but at the moment, I couldn't care less.

I'm going to sleep.

.

.

Somehow, that's the best decision I made for the entire day.

* * *

It's been long since darkness has settled in the Hidden Village of Leaf. The clock tower says it's almost midnight. That meant, most people are now asleep. _Most_.

.

.

But not all.

A cloaked figure silently performed the seals to unlock the door. Quickly, it slipped into the room, closely followed by another cloaked person. When the door finally slid shut, the cloaks were immediately disposed and two sets of eyes glared at each other.

.

"Why I should be _sneaking _to come to my own office," the busty blonde shook her head and walked around her desk, "This better be important, Uchiha." She finally slumped on her seat, laced her fingers together, and waited for the _brat _to break the silence.

.

.

He only looked at her with confusion.

.

.

The fifth hokage snorted. "What? You actually think I believe your insanity drama?"

.

.

The Uchiha stared impassively at the Godaime.

.

"What? Oh," Tsunade groaned. So he really thought she believed him. "Look, brat, I have bittersweet news for you. You come to my house at a quarter before midnight. That's _not _something an insane, not to mention, _Uchiha _does. You're not _that _good of an actor to fool _me_. Now, that's the bitter news. The sweet news is, your acting is good enough to fool _her_. So you are going to tell me why I should be riding along this deception, _risking _hurting Sakurain the process."

.

"For one," the Uchiha finally replied, "it is working."

.

A blonde brow rose in question.

.

"My wife (Tsunade snorted) is now acting…civil around me. You're going to help me."

.

"Why should I care about that? It's your own issue, not mine. I'm not going to promise you anything about helping you with this."

.

Now it was his turn to snort. "You want more sharingan wielding shinobi in this village. That's the main reason you sent her to my house earlier. You want us to make up."

.

"For the record, Uchiha, I was merely curious what you were up to. It's not everyday you slice yourself up. That's why I sent her to check up on you. Another thing: fine, I want more sharingan people in here BUT don't you _dare_ talk about Sakura like she' some damn baby making machine. Unless you want to be a eunuch, of course."

.

Sasuke scowled at her. "You know that's not what I meant."

.

"That's what you said."

.

.

"No, that's what you heard. You, of all people, know the intensity of my…regard for Sakura."

.

_Trust an Uchiha to complicate saying how he loves her_. Tsunade shook her head in amusement. "The intensity _and_ the regard—both are in question."

.

"You're deliberately being difficult."

.

"You're deliberately being an _ass_."

.

The Uchiha glared.

.

"Tell me, Sasuke," the blonde tipped her chair backwards, "how I should prove the _intensity of your regard _when you're hurting yourself."

.

"…"

.

"You know that the best way to hurt her is to hurt yourself. You're doing it. So why? Why are you hurting her?"

.

.

.

"Because I…love her. And I _want_ her back."

.

The Godaime's face twisted in both incredulity and disbelief. _What a twisted guy_ –face palm-. "Fine," she exhaled, "I'm going to pretend I don't know what's going on but I doubt this is why you came to me."

.

He nodded, pleased that she finally conceded. "Sakura came to you this afternoon."

.

"And what if she did?"

.

"She asked you to help me."

.

Tsunade's brown eyes narrowed. "Get to the point."

.

.

"I want—ask that you…accept."

.

_Well, that is definitely surprising. _For one second, Tsunade thought that he's going to ask that she decline and assign the pink-haired woman to work on him.

.

"So that?" She prodded him to continue.

.

"I can drop the façade during the sessions. You can always tell her that I'm improving. Until eventually, I'm healed."_I can't really have her working around me all day. My resolve could possibly crash._

.

"Like I'm your damn pawn? No way."

.

The Uchiha gave her a look.

.

"How long is this going to take?"

.

"About two weeks."

.

She frowned but nodded nonetheless. "Fine. Two weeks."

.

Sasuke nodded and retreated to the door.

.

.

.

"Oh, and Sasuke?" He stopped and waited for the woman to continue. "This better work or else…"

.

.

_Or else_…Sasuke thought. No. He's not going to fail.

.

.

.

He's sure of it.

* * *

I woke up extra early today. I don't know why I did—considering that I was bone-tired yesterday and could really do with more sleep. Then again, maybe it's because I feel like making it up to my daughter today?

I prepared breakfast and waited for my daughter to come down. It was almost time.

Soon, Mikomi silently descended and reached the kitchen. I was sitting on one of the barstools on the other side of the breakfast island. "Ohayo, Mikomi-chan." I greeted. I noticed her stiffen and avert her eyes. "Ohayo, okaa-san."

.

.

"Did you sleep well?"

.

"Hn," She said as she hefted herself up to the stool. She picked up the chopsticks and started picking the tempura from the serving plate.

.

I sighed. This is going to be harder than I thought. "Mikomi-chan?"

.

She inclined her head. "I'm…sorry I lashed out on you yesterday. But that will be the only thing I'm going to apologize for, okay? I have my reasons why I do—

"Lie? Make up stories?"

.

"We are not going to have _that _conversation again. Please?"

.

.

She put down the chopsticks and looked at me. "Why can't you just tell me?"  
.

.

"Because I'm not ready."

.

"It's not like I'm asking you to tell me who my father is. I already know. I just want you to explain."

.

.

"Likewise. It's not like I'm never going to tell you. I just want you to understand that it's not going to be _now_."

.

"Soon then?"

.

"Later?" I tried to bargain.

.

"Soon."

.

"Fair enough."

.

She nodded. "Truce?" She extended her hand. I took it and pulled her closer so I could kiss her cheek. "Thank you, Ai. Come on, when you're done, I'm walking you to school."

* * *

I was extremely pleased when Tsunade-shishou informed me that she managed to cram psychiatry sessions with my hus—with Sasuke. Kami knows how much he needs it. Now that that is solved, my only remaining concern is who looks after him.

Sure, shishou assigned _guards _to make sure he remains tied to the bed posts…but did she hire anyone to tend to his needs? At that thought, I pivoted on my heel and picked up take-out from a booth. Soon, I was on my way to _him_.

I smiled at the guards outside the house. I recognized one being Kiba. "Hi, can I see him?"

Kiba grimaced. "Sure. And maybe you could help out."

"Help? Why? What happened?" Anxiety flooded my system. "Was he hurt? Did he do—"

"Chill, Sakura-san. He's not hurt although I'm pretty sure he's going to be if he doesn't stop putting up a fight." He stepped aside and opened the door. I soon learned what the problem was. Apparently, insanity did not take away Sasuke's aversion to other people touching him.

.

.

Sasuke was sulking in one corner.

.

"Haruno-san," the boy, I recognized, was a nurse at the hospital. He looked quite relieved to see me. "Did Hokage-sama send you? The patient wouldn't let me give him a shower. He's due at the Hokage Tower in half an hour and Hokage-sama decreed she wants him clean when he shows up."

.

.

I noticed the shallow cuts on the boy's face and arms and grimaced. Then I realized just what he said.

.

.

.

Oh.

I started saying "No, she didn't send me." But the boy was already putting on his shoes, eager to take his leave. He was saying, "Arigato gozaimasu, Haruno-san. Good luck with him."

Yes, may good luck be with me. I looked at him and gulped. Oh boy. "Well, Uchiha-san…you're going to have to shower."

.

.

.

I saw something flash in his eyes but it was gone too soon.

"No." He firmly said. I walked closer to him and took his hand. I tried not to think how his hands felt against mine. "Come on, it will be…fun. We need you cleaned up." I tugged at him but he didn't budge.

.

.

"No."

.

"Please?"

.

He grimaced. "I…I d-don't want t-to. It's c-cold."

.

"I'm going to turn the heater on, I promise. It's not going to be cold."

.

"You sure?"

.

I nodded. "Hn" he said and followed me.

.

While on we're on our way to the bathroom, one silly thought remained stubbornly stuck on my mind:

.

.

.

I'm going to give The Uchiha Sasuke a shower!

.

.

.

.

-somewhere in the dark, deep recesses of my hopelessly muddled brain, an evil cackle resounded.  
.

.

.

This is _bad._

* * *

I have forgotten how cramped our bathroom was. If he tries to murder me here, I'm pretty sure I'm going to be dead. If he tries anything else-

.  
_-No, I am not excited. So there!_

.

.

_But we're giving him a shower! Meaning we get to see him…naked! _And a girlish squeal that is definitely NOT ME resounded in my brain. "Come on," I pushed him to the door until he finally gave in. I seated him on the toilet as I turned the heater on. While I waited for the water to heat up, I _calmly _asked him to "strip his clothes off." Traitorously, the blush I've been fighting ever since finally took over.

.

.

He said, "no."

.

I reasoned, "You're going to get your clothes wet. You would get sick if you do that. So you have to remove your clothes."

.

He nodded and he slowly…_slowly…_**SLOWLY **lifted the hem of his shirt (and no. I was NOT tempted to just tear it into pieces and be done with it) and pulled it over his head (I swear I did NOT stare far too long with my mouth agape when the shirt has been done away with). Then he unbuttoned his pants and sloooooooowly (what a tease!) slid it down his legs before pulling it away from his feet. I followed his hands as it reached the band of his boxers. There was a lull in my senses until I realized what he was about to do.

.

"No!" I screamed.

.

He whipped his head to me, alarm written all over his features. Ooops. Screaming must've been the wrong thing to do.

.

"Is something wrong?"

.

_Yes. You're making me feel all hot and bothered and that is most definitely not a good thing because you are not sane and— _"N-nothing. J-just, leave them on."

.

"Leave what?"

.

"Them. Uh, the boxers. Oh, gee, I wonder if the water is warm enough. He he he," I laughed nervously and turned around. In my lack of composure, I absentmindedly turned the knob on and the water came on and…drenched me completely.

.

.

.

"Now you have to remove your clothes too." He said.

_Damn, why does he have to have a poker face when he said that? _Well, what was I expecting? He was insane, for Kami's sake. I'm pretty sure if this is the real, sane Sasuke he would be _this_ unaffected. "uh, not really."

.

.

.

"But you're going to get sick."

.

.

.

And for some reason I could almost _hear _the smirk in the way he said it.

* * *

In the end, I managed to convince him that there's no need for me to take my clothes off. I finally got him to join me in the shower area. I turned the knob on again and let the water rain on both of us. I'm already wet (and geez, you perverts, not _that _way) anyway. I turned the knob off when he was damp enough, I squeezed the shampoo bottle on his hand. When he only stared at it, I lifted his hands and guided them to his hair.

.

.

And have I ever mentioned how adorable Uchiha Sasuke looked with shampoo bubbles on his hair?

.

.

.

Die imagining, _bitch_. –evil cackling-_MWAHAHAHA_

.

.

.

Then I offered him the soap. He took it and proceeded wiping it on his hair.

"What, Sasuke, are you doing?" I took the soap from him, "this is for your body, okay? We use shampoo for your hair."

I scrubbed his shoulder with the soap to show what I meant and let him takeover the task after that (and of course I'm _not_ disappointed. Really.) . Soon though, he started soaping his back and said "I can't reach it." He handed me the soap and turned around. Well…I gulped and…I was helping him, okay? so there!

When we're done with that he took the soap and proceeded to scrub his legs until he's soaped everything except for…

.

"Okay, wait, let me turn around first okay?"

.

.

"Why? Does this bother you?" He thumbed the band of his boxers and was about to…honestly, I don't know.

.

"Of course not," I swallowed, "I mean, yes. So let me turn around first."

.

.

So I did turn around. And I did _not _sneak a glance, okay? It's not like…I haven't seen it before. Oh gosh, I'm such a perv.

I decided to count to clear my head. _One_, _two, three,_

.

.

…_forty three, forty four…_

.

.

_What's taking him so long?_

.

.

_Fifty six, fifty seven…_

.

.

"Are you done?"

.

"Hn."

.

.

I turned around and smiled at him. "Well done." I said and asked him to return the soap on the soap tray. "Now, we rinse you okay?" I turned the knob again and let the water wash the suds away.

Most of the suds have been washed away, barr the small portion on his hair. I reached up to help the water rinse it out. He was tall though. I had to stand on tip toes and with the water on the tiled floor it was a bit slippery but I managed. I reached his hair and brushed out the suds with my sudden warmth on my hips made me look at him. The warmth must be coming from his hands. The water was still raining down on us from the shower fixture.

.

.

"Sasuke?"

.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked. He almost sounded sane. Then he pulled me closer and…subconsciously (?) aligned my hips with his and I could feel the heat rush back to my cheeks. _Oh my…_I gulped.

.

.

"Uhm, because I'm going to…"

I didn't get to finish when I saw the look in his eyes (besides, how can you even think when he looks ready to eat you?). Oh my kami-sama. They were…dark and glazed and clouded and…

.

.

My hand slid down to the back of his neck and pulled him down.

.

.

Oh yes, I'm going to make out with my husband if I want to.

.

.

.

Even in the showers.

.

.

.

-excuse me while I do a little victory dance in my head. Tsunade can wait.

* * *

_TBC_

* * *

**Platform-shoes12's note: uhm. Uhm.**

**Okay, so…I'm feeling reaaaaally awkward now. I guess I'm just not used to actually typing down uh…**_**that **_**kind of scene. My face is so warm ugh. And to think it's not even a lemon. Still. Oh well, excuse the virgin. So don't throw things at me. I tried MY VERY BEST without feeling so…dirty(?). Besides, I LACK the necessary experience and guts to effectively write about it. And okay, my rant ends here.**

**I really tried to make this chapter light and completely void of cliffies because school is starting and updates will be…you guessed right—SLOW! Super, Late OW! Not to mention I have two comsci subjects—both screaming at my face: You suck BIG time; and three stat subjects—which I'm hoping with all my heart, I'd do well in. **

**So tell me what you think, what confused you, what irked you, what did I do to make you change your mind completely (okay so maybe the last bit was a song but it just stuck to my brain, erki?)? Meaning…REVIEW! By now, I hope all signed reviews have been responded to accordingly.**

**Again. **_**Please **_**REVIEW. Or PM me. :D **


End file.
